From Hardships to Prosperity
by WrittenByMe3
Summary: Ana and Christian meet in HS. Ana is fifteen and a sophomore while Christian is sixteen and a junior. What happens when Christian gets her pregnant at the end of the year. Will the people they love turn their backs on them when they need them most? Follow our favorite couple through their journey of being teen parents. First fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW I DO NOT OWN FSoG. NO C&A CHEATING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **APOV**

I am relieved to be returning home back to Washington with my daddy after living in hell with my mother and husband number three for the last six months. Ray is the only father I've ever know since my biological father died night I was born. My mother couldn't cope with the loss of my father and never learned how to stand on her own two feet, so as a result she was always on a quest for a new father for me and a husband with a substantial back account for her. She found Ray when I was three years old. Ray served in the military with my biological father but they never really hit it off. They respected each other of course as brothers in arms but thats where their relationship ended. Ray never reenlisted after he served his term. Instead he became a carpenter and was very good at it. He didn't become a billionaire or anything but he did well for himself and he lived a simple life, so he wasn't hurting for cash by any means. I loved Ray from the moment I met him and it was reciprocated. I was always his little Annie and he's forever my daddy. After fourteen years of marriage dad convinced my mother to start the process of adoption because he would always tell me he would never leave me and will always protect me and that making it legal was his way of keeping that promise. Daddy knew he was being cheated on but pretended to be oblivious so she would stay long enough for the adoption to finalized, but my mother didn't want to keep sneaking around so chose her new boyfriend with the big bucks. Six months I was away from my daddy and prey for my mother's sick deranged lunatic husband. The only way I'm on my way back to Montesano Washington is because my mother was too busy thinking where the most money was and how fast she could spend it that she forgot all about the adoption and the second the papers were finalized and delivered to Ray he was on a plane the South Carolina. I knew when Ray arrived because my mother and Stephan immediately starts to yell and ask why was he here. Ray says nothing just hands Carla her copy of the papers she turns pale and turns to Stephan to explain.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID TO FORGET ABOUT THE ADOPTION CARLA"!Stephan screams

Carla jumps at his harsh tone and quietly replies

"I just wanted to forget everything about my life with him. I filed for divorce before weeks before we planned to leave and got the papers signed like you wanted. That night I packed all my things grabbed her and left just like you told me to do. I forgot all about the adoption."

HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID WITHOUT THE GIRL YOU ARE USELESS TO ME! he screams again.

Carla begins to cry and beg him to let her stay and make a baby of their own. Stephen pushes her to the floor steps over her bends down so close to her face that they can feel each other's breath and says "Be out my house when I get back and only leave with what you came with". Carla recoiled in fear at how much hatred she saw in his face and nodded she understood he pushed past Ray and left the house probably to get drunk as always. Ray steps over a sobbing Carla also and makes his way to my room. He saw me standing there listening so he knows I know what's happening we lock eyes and I know I'm safe again. I made sure to wear long sleeves to cover the hand prints on my arms from the night before and prepare to walk out the door and into a new life with the only man who will forever be my daddy. "Ready Annie"?

"Yes daddy, I never want to leave you again",

"Hey, it was only temporary we're stuck with each other forever now just like I promised". He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight and kisses my head. I know he doesn't miss me jump and wince at the sudden contact with my arms because he pulls back quickly and just stares at me. After a minute he says "Lets get you home Annie".

I smile as daddy grabs my suitcases and together we walk out of that house for good. Carla now had nothing no man to love her no daughter she could use to play on a man's sympathy she was alone. She just sat by the front door crying and quietly whispering while sobbing "I thought he loved me. He was supposed to love me".

That's the last memory I have of my mother and husband number three, but I know I will make happier memories in Washington with my daddy. As the intercom announces we're landing at SEATAC and to buckle up dad says "I moved to Bellevue in Seattle"

"Why did you do that"? "What happened to our house in Montesano"? I ask stunned that I won't be returning to my childhood home

"I was ready for a changed, and I want our new home to be a place for us to be happy and no old memories that hurts both of us". Tears sprung to my eyes at his explanation. I turned to look at him he kissed my forehead as I nodded agreeing with him not trusting my voice at the moment. I watched the plane land through the window and begin to imagine my new life in Seattle. My new house, new school, and new people. I hope the people are nice, maybe I'll even open myself up to dating finally who knows.

 **Author's Note**

 **This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think do you like it love it hate it already. This is just a chapter on how Ana came back to Ray and going to the same school as Christian. I will reveal what happened during her time with Morton. I will officially start the story next chapter forgive me for it being so long lol! I think I want to flip between Ana and Christian's POV because I think it will work well for this story tell me what you think please.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Thanks for reading will update soon and sorry for all mistakes and grammatical errors!**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **APOV**

Three different test all with the same result POSITIVE. I sit on my bathroom floor and quietly start to sob. I'm pregnant. I can't think of how this happened because I take my pills religiously since me and Christian started dating a year and a half ago. Christian. How am I suppose to tell Christian? I begin to cry harder. We've made plans for our future he wants to go to Harvard when he graduates, and start his own business. I also was going to attend Harvard and go into the world of publishing because I always loved a good book. A baby right now would change everything. I'm only a sophomore and he's a junior in high school. What are we suppose to do with a baby? _It's too late to think like that now Ana You didn't think about the consequences when you were screaming for him to go harder and deeper were you._ My subconscious chastises me. Would he even want our baby? It would kill me if he told me he didn't want her I think while caressing my still flat belly. I dismiss that thought as soon as it enters my mind because he would never do anything to hurt me, and Christian saying anything about the dreaded two "A" words that come up when discussing an unplanned pregnancy would absolutely crush me. I knew whatever he said we will be alright. We were destined to be together. I knew from the very first day we meet.

 _ **Flashback 1 1/2 Years earlier**_

 _ **Halfway through Ana's freshman year in high school. Christian was sent to do yard work for getting kicked not yet another school at the Steele's. He's a sophomore.**_

"Who are you"? All I see is a bare very sculpted and muscular back. Clearly to have a back that perfect you'd have to be very dedicated to your workout routine. I watch as he grabs his shirt off the ground to wipe the sweat from his face and then he turns around. I gasp and my mouth just hangs open because I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life. After a few moments I collect myself and start with an introduction or try to anyway. "Hh..hi...Hi, I'm Ana...Anastasia but ppplease call me ah..Ana". I finally manage to get out. _Wow he is gorgeous. Don't make us look bad_ my subconscious warns. He smirks

"Christian " he holds out his hand for me to shake. When I do I feel a surge of electricity shoot through my veins. My heads snaps up to see if he felt it too. Our eyes meet and for the second time in five minutes I am blatantly starring. His eyes are the rarest shade of gray that their almost clear.

"How are you so beautiful"? I thought I was saying to myself but obviously he heard because he immediately breaks out in most captivating baritone laughter and I know I want to hear that sound for the rest of my life.

"Why thank you Ms. Steele you too are very beautiful" and I blush with my head down.

"What are you doing cleaning my yard"? I ask wanting to know who to thank for being this sexier than life boy to my doorstep.

"My mother thinks physical labor with help with some of my pent aggression" he shrugs and turns to continue raking the leaves.

"Well I personally should thank you for all the trouble you've caused and your mother for coming up with this punishment because it led right you to me" I only half joke and I see him stiffen he turns around and I notice his eyes have darken and he just stares at me blankly. Shit I immediately start to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think you liked me for real or anything. It was suppose to be a joke. I mean come on why would someone who looks like you want a girl who is barely a freshman and as plain as me. I know you must have girls falling in your lap and others waiting in line. Why would I think you would like a girl like me".I ramble on embarrassingly.

"You're right" he says and I try really hard not to appear hurt. I fail "My mother's punishment did led me right to you and we both should say thank you to her and as far as you thanking me for all the trouble I caused to get here you're welcome. It was a piece of cake". He smiles a full blown smile and shows his perfectly white teeth. SWOON is there anything about him that's not perfect? "and another thing don't ever put yourself down. You're a beautiful girl, and I've never seen eyes as vibrant yet so transparent they're mesmerizing" He just stares into my eyes for what seems like forever. I break eye contact and blush fifty shades of red. I've always known that I have nice eyes. One minutes they can be as blue as the ocean and the next they are barely blue at all. I sit on the porch and wait for him to be done with his work he never puts his shirt back on. When he's done we spend the next few hours talking and getting to know each other and I find out that we will soon be attending the same school because he was kicked out of his old school Seattle Prep for fighting. We notice the sun setting and we realise that we have lost track of time. He tells me he has to be home for dinner. I instantly start to pout "Do you really have to go" I wine with my bottom lip poked out.

"If I stay I'm pretty sure I'll starve to death" He chuckles

I laugh then sigh "I guess I wouldn't want you to wither and die from starvation. We have to keep this body in tip top shape (I say jokingly)I guess I'll see you at school Monday" I stand up and throw my arms around his waist and run them up and down the pecks in his back. I've wanted to do that since I saw him shirtless. I rub what feel like scars and I notice he's as still as a rock in my arms and his arms never hugged me back. Feeling like I jumped the gun again I slowly pull back and look in his face, "Christian are you okay"? I ask but he doesn't answer he just stares like he's looking right through me.

"No one has touched my bare back since I was four years old" he chokes out

"I'm sorry did I hurt you" I begin to panic because he still hasn't moved an inch almost catatonic,

"I didn't hurt, why didn't it hurt" He ask more to himself than me his facial expressions now filled with wonder and confusion. "Give me your hand" he says grabbing it and slowly bring it to his chest. He stands completely still and closes his eyes bracing himself for I don't know what. I feel the exact same scars on his chest that I felt on his back, so I look closely and notice that they're small circular burn marks. With my hand on his chest and he closes his eyes almost as if he's waiting for something to happen. He opens his eyes and they were filled with tears "You're touching me and it does not hurt",The tears fall and he pulls me into his bare chest and holds on for dear life. "You special special girl" he whispers in between his sobbing.

 _ **End Flashback**_

I leave the bathroom with the test clutched tightly in my hand to call Kate. She's been my best friend since we started our freshman year together at Seattle High and have been inseparable since. I know I can tell her anything and I could really use her friendship right now.

 _"Hello"_ she answers after the third ring _._

 _"Kate I messed up"_ I cry into the phone.

 _"Ana what did you do why are you crying? Is it Christian because I swear to God I'll kill him for hurting you"_ this makes me choke out a laugh. she always threaten to hurt Christian if he ever hurt me. Christian always laughs it off but I know she's serious.

 _"He didn't do anything wrong Kate I messed this up. This is all on me"_ I managed to get out through my sniffling

 _"Okay, you did something wrong but I can't help you until you tell what happened"_ I can tell she's getting impatient with me and I realise I can't tell anyone without telling Christian first.

 _"Kate just forget I said anything I'll talk to you later_ " I hope to convince her not to worry but I know she will forever worry until I tell her the truth.

 _"Ana you know you can tell me anything right you know we keep each other secrets. Like remember when you told me Christian snuck into your room on your birthday and you guys had sex with Ray right down the hall"._ I think back to the that night. I was getting over the flu and taking the last of my antibiotics. Since I was taking my birth control pills we did think to use a condom. I gasp. That was the night our baby was conceived and that was almost two months ago. How could I have forgotten that antibiotics counteract birth control. That stupid bitch of a doctor warned me about this when I asked for a prescription during her hour lecture and in between her judgmental looks. " _Ana are you there? Are you thinking about your Sex God's birthday present to you... his dick"_ and she bust ups laughing

 _"Kate I'll call you later_ "and I hang up. I have to call Christian.

 _"Hey baby"_ he picks up after the first ring

 _"Christian I need to see you now it's important"_ I say calmly

 _"Damn baby we fucked twice after school and you already want more"_ He laugh

I start to tear up and my voice cracks sex is what got us into this very position. " _Christian please just come over something happened"_

He starts to panic I hear ruffling in the background so I know he's hastily getting dressed and running out the door. Hearing the obvious crying in my voice he starts asking a million questions _"Baby what happened are you hurt are you okay are you alone in the house"_ He fires off about ten more questions before he gives me a chance to get a word in.

 _"I'm physically safe we just need to talk how fast can you be here"_ I start to hiccup through my crying

 _"Five minutes baby. I'll be there in five minutes. I love you beautiful"_

 _"I love you too"_ I hang up the phone dry my face grab all three positive pregnancy tests and prepare to tell Christian that our lives are about to be forever changed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks you guys for all the positive reviews. I finally understand when writers say feedback makes them want to write and I now completely agree! So thank you. I'm not sure if I want Elena in the story yet but she did not molest Christian at fifteen sorry. Instead he was sent to do work for the Steele's. Also Morton did NOT rape Ana. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to read what you think. Next one is in Christian's point of view. Until next Update Bye!**

 **-Signed By Me ❤**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **CPOV**

In the time Ana and I have been together she has never once called me crying so I know something is seriously wrong. I think back and try to think of things that could have happened to upset her. I come up empty. I can't think of one person that is bold enough to make my baby cry, so I know someone from our school did not upset her. I'm really trying to figure it out but I just keep drawing a blank. I know I'll worry myself to death if I keep thinking the worse, but I can't help it. She only cries when she's really hurt so I know it's something big . I think about happier things instead. Like the very first day we met and I learned that she can touch my bare chest. The only person who is able to touch me is my sister Mia, and even then I always have my shirt on. I think thats because I knew her since she was a baby. I always loved her and knew she would never hurt me. I always see sadness in my mothers eyes whenever Mia would touch me and she couldn't but I can't help it. After I met Ana I tried to let my mother touch me with my shirt on first but it always burned so we just stopped trying. I realise that I am now calm enough to at least try to make it to my baby in one piece. I pull up in front of Ana's house park which I'm sure I'm in the street but I don't care because my baby needs me the other fuckers can go around. I sprint from my car to the door and pound on it until she opens the door. When she opens I see her eyes are red and swollen from crying, I immediately take her in my arms and tell her that everything is it's going to be okay. She pulls out of my hold and just stare into my eyes searching for what I don't know, I kiss her soft plump pink lips. They are always so soft after she's been crying. She grabs my hand and leads me into the living room, I sit on the couch and pull her into my lap, "What is it baby" I kiss the side of her temple and tighten my arms around her. She lays her head down on my shoulder and say

"Can you talk to me about the future. Where do you see us in ten years? Do you think we'll get married and have a family"

I look at her puzzled then my face changes from impatience to confusion to anger why won't she just tell me whats bothering her."Ana fuck the future tell me why you're crying now. Did someone do or say something to you because you know I won't stand for anyone upsetting you in anyway"

"Christian calm down you know you practically have everyone guy in the school afraid to look at me and the girls no not to fuck with the girlfriend of Christian Grey so to answer your question no. No one has not done anything to upset me now will you answer my question? How do you see our future". I know that she stalling because she thinks whatever she has to say will upset me. I know I won't get it out of her if I keep pestering her so I play along and begin to tell her about the future I have dreamt for a year and a half,

"Well"I say sitting back in the couch and turning her side ways in my lap so I can see her face. I kiss the side of her head and begin again. "We will attend Harvard just like we've talked about. After graduation I'll take my business plan to my father and hopefully he'll give me the initial investment. You'll go into publishing even though you won't ever have to work because I know GEH will be successful, but that's your dream and I'll support you in whatever you decide to do." I kiss her plump lips and continue "We'll get married after we graduate Harvard but engaged when you turn eighteen." She interrupts me

"You want to marry me after college?!".she exclaims

"I'll marry you right now if I thought our parents would consent to it. _I place a kiss on her lips and continue_. I'll buy you a house on the sound because you've always wanted to live by the water, but we'll demolish the existing house and have our dream home built from the ground up. It'll have lots of rooms and a huge backyard for our kids to run around in". When I mention kids I feel her stiffen and when I look into her eyes I see they are glossy again with tears and I am to lose it. Before I can scream for her to tell me why she keeps crying she speaks very softly I almost miss it through her sobs.

"You really want a family" I kiss her again and reply

"With you Ana I want it all, the house the kids and the dog. Now will you please tell me whats wrong?" I'm trying to remain calm then I feel her getting up and I think she's trying to avoid answering my question so I pull her back to me.

"Christian I just need to get something off the table and It'll explain everything.". I let her up and She comes back but sit next to me instead of on my lap and hands me three white sticks all with two blue lines on them.

"ANA WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT AND WHAT THE FUCK DOES THESE LINES MEAN" I finally lose it and throw the sticks across the room. She starts full out sobbing. It's breaking my heart, and I immediately regret blowing up at her because obviously this is hard for her. She crying so hard it's hard to understand what she saying. All I can make out are the words period, emotional, something about her weight, baby, and her saying I'm sorry over and over. I begin to talk to her softly again. "Please baby tell me whats going on, and try to calm down because I can't understand you. What are you sorry about." I start wiping her tears and she chokes out

"I...I'm P...Preg...pregnant" My hands immediately fall into my lap and I gasp in shock out of all the things she could have told me I never expected this to come out of her mouth.

"P...p...pregnant" I stammer. Standing I start to pace and pull at my hair. She hates when I do this and always tell me I'm going to be bald by the time I'm thirty but this moment is worthy of losing a few hairs. "How did this happen? Your on the pill"

She has managed to calm down to sniffling and hiccups and says "do your remember the first time me made love".

I scoff "Ana this is hardly the time to be thinking about sex" I stop pacing and just stand there looking in her bloodshot eyes.

"I think thats when it happened. That's when our baby was conceived. Do you remember I had the flu and was taking antibiotics"

"I'm still not seeing how this happened Ana you were still taking you pills while you were sick right?" I say tugging at my hair again.

"Of course I was but I forgot about the doctor's warning about them being ineffective when taken with other drugs. Christian they didn't work since I was taking the medication for to flu too. I'm so sorry Christian this is all my fault". Now she's crying again I'm about to tell her its okay we'll get through it when she speaks again. "I understand if you don't want our baby I'll just get help from my father and you'll never have to hear from us again. I will never ruin your future because I was careless with protection. I love you too much Christian" she meets my eyes and I know she can see the disbelief and hurt in my face. Do she really have so little faith in our relationship that she thinks that I can just abandon her and our child. I finally sit next to her grab her hands from her face and kiss each one of her knuckles before staring into her eyes. A few minutes go by and I speak "I can never just walk away from my child or you for that matter and it hurts me that you think I could just walk away from what we built in almost two years" she tries to apologize yet again but I continue to speak " Please stop apologizing this is not your fault. We both should have been more careful. Baby, Before I knew what was going on I promised that we'll get though whatever it was together and I still intend to keep that promise. I promise you Ana I will stand by you and we will love and raise our baby together. " I start to kiss her lips multiple times each one lasting longer than before. I pull her into my arms and whisper how much I love her while kissing her hair.

"So you're not mad"? She asks quietly.

"No baby I'm not mad" I assure her.

"No one knows but us and I think I'm about two months along." she pauses "I don't want anyone else to know yet. I want to keep it a secret as long as possible. I also want both of us there when we tell our parents."

"Our parents are going to be angry with us Ana, and people are going to talk no matter when they find out, but I'll keep it quiet until you're ready for people to know. You will have to be ready because every is going to have an opinion. Will you be able handle that" I ask her

"Yes I will, and I know our parents will freak but our daughter will be loved no matter what. Even if we're the only two people who she'll receive it from".

I kiss her forehead again "Daughter" I look down at her questioningly.

"Yes daughter I know she's a girl _, she looks down and softly pats her belly where our baby is growing. After a minute she continues"_ and is that the only thing you got from what I just said" she looks up at me. I softly kiss her lips "I heard every word you said and you're right if no one excepts her then she'll have enough love from just the two of us." I feel her nod against my chest where she laid her head and I continue "you know this is not going to be easy don't you. You're only a sophomore and I'm a junior. School is going to be harder with a child but think its going to motivate us to get though it and become that much greater if not for ourselves then for our little girl. To give her a life full of opportunities, and one where I can gives her everything she could ever want and never have to hear the word no.. She hits me in the chest and laughs "you are not going to make our child a brat" She says playfully then turns back serious.

"Christian I know this is not going to be easy but I know that I can do this with you, and I'm sorry for doubting your love for me and any child we'll have rather it is now or twenty years from now. I know you will love us and however many more we will have in the DISTANT future. " I laugh and pull her into my lap and kiss her long and hard. "You're right I do love you." I caress her stomach "Both of you" She looks lovingly into my eyes and we kiss. I feel all the doubt worry and fear melt away, and the only thing we can feel is the love we have for each other. I know this isn't going to be easy but knowing this won't stop me from doing everything I can to make it as less stressful for her as possible. No matter what happens and who is against us.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks guys for all the reviews from the previous two chapters. I'm glad that you're loving the story so far and I hope you like this chapter as well. As always enjoy your reading and please tell me what you think!**

 **-Signed By Me❤**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **APOV**

It's been three months since I've told Christian about our daughter. A few days after our talk we took a day from school school to attend my doctors appointment to see exactly how far along I was in my pregnancy and the estimated due date. It turns out I was ten weeks and made our baby the very first time we made love, my birthday just as I had suspected. I am now twenty two weeks(Four and a half months) and my belly has popped. My estimated due date is June eighteenth,ten days after Christians. I have a cute little bump now that I conceal with shirts that flow loosely around my belly until we break the news to Christian's parents. My dad found out yesterday when Christian brought me home from school yesterday. I thought my dad was still at work because I am always home before him. My hormones picked that particular day to crave sex and Christian was oh too willing to oblige.

 _ **Flashback**_

I'm sitting in the front seat of Christians car rubbing his thigh inching further and further up until I was rubbing his dick though his pants. I've been trying to get him to fuck me since we got in the car but he keep telling me to wait until we get to my house. "Baby please we can be really quick just pull over and take it out and I'll do all the work." I plead like I've been doing for the past ten minutes.

"Ana if you don't let him go we'll get into an accident. Please baby I promise to take care of you the minute we step foot into the house". He says as he takes my hand away from his dick and kiss each one of my finger sucking my pinky into his mouth.

I snatch my finger out of his mouth and pout "You are not helping me here". I cross my arms across my baby bump and sulk the rest of the way home. We pull up in front of my house he gets out the car coming over to open my door. I get out and grab his hand practically pulling us into the house. Since I know we're alone I don't even attempt to go all the way to my room. I push him on the couch in the living room the very couch we sat on when I told him about the baby and straddle his lap. "Please baby hurry up I need you inside of me" I start pulling on his shirt he lifts his arms so it can come off easier. He then pulls my shirt off and like always since my bump started to show he stops to caress our growing baby. "Christian please" I plead needing him to extinguish this ever burning fire that's constantly busing inside of me.

"Okay baby but let me taste the girls first" and he does. My breast have grown bigger and Christian loves kissing and sucking on them more than he use to. He starts to leave hot wet kisses across the top of my breast as I grind hard on top of him desperately trying to find some relief and when he reaches around to unclasp my bra we hear him.

"ANA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR STOMACH." I turn and look in the direction of the front door and see my father and he's so mad he's turning red. I just stare at him because I know that there is nothing I can do but tell the truth. Even if I wanted to to lie my daughter takes that moment announce her existence. She kicks hard enough for it to be seen on the outside for the very first time. I am so shocked that I forget that I am sitting on Christian's lap and we are both shirtless.

"Baby she kicked" he puts his hand on the place she kicked and looks up at me with wide eyes and a smile on his beautiful face. I put my hands on top of his and she kicks again. "Oh my God Ana that's the first time I've ever been able to feel it." he bends down and began to talk to my belly "Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy and I just want you to know that you're mommy and I love you so much". I kisses my belly and I start to tear up completely forgetting my father was watching. I know that he's mad at us and he probably will yell at us later but now he too has tears in his eyes just staring at my stomach were my baby is growing. "Anastasia you're pregnant" and he looks at me trying not to show any emotion but I can see the disappointment in his eyes and I break down in tears.

"Daddy I'm so sorry. It was honestly a mistake" when I say this I hear Christian's sharp intake of breath. He thinks I'm talking about our baby and begin to clarify what I mean. "I am not saying that my baby is a mistake because she isn't. She was meant to be given to us but the way she was conceived is. My birth control didn't work because I was taking the antibiotics the doctor proscribed for the flu. Daddy Christian and I did not intentionally set out to have a baby. We don't want to hurt or disappoint anyone, but at the end of the day it was our lives that are going to be permanently changed and we decided to raise our baby together. Please understand." I am still sobbing and I realise that I am still on Christian's lap shirtless. I look around on the floor and spot both mine and Christian's shirt on the floor. He helps me off his lap because he's so over protective and always want me and the baby safe. I put on my shirt and Christian puts on his. My father still has not said a word. I walk to stand in front of him with tears in my eyes hoping he won't turn away from me "Daddy please I need you". He just stares at me for the longest time then pulls me into his arms.

"I only want what is best for you. I knew I couldn't stop you and Christian from having sex so the least I thought I could do was make sure you were protected and that failed. You're right about one thing though"he pulls back and wipe the tears from my eyes and continues "This baby will change your lives permanently and I hope you two are ready to be parents because it is not easy". He kisses my forehead and walks over to Christian. I start to panic because I don't know what he is going to do. I hope he doesn't hit him. Christian sees my dad walking over to him and stands fidgeting with his hands if this wasn't serious it would be funny because Christian Grey doesn't do nervous. (His words not mine)I just stand there and wait for Christian to fall from the blow that I know my dad is going to deliver. After all he did deflower his only daughter. They are just standing facing each others then my dad does the least expected and holds out his hand for Christian to shake. "I should slug the shit out of you boy for having sex with my daughter and then getting her pregnant. I know it's a little early but I think we both know whats going to happen in the future so... " I am looking at the both of them like they have two heads because I have no idea what they're talking about and on top of that they're both smiling."Welcome to the family son" and they shake hands. My dad knows about Christians touch issues. "Do your parents know about this son"? My dad ask

"Um ...no sir" Christian scratches the back of his head nervously answering my dad.

"When were you two going to say something when my daughter was in labor"

"Well now that you know sir... I guess we'll tell them tomorrow"

"Alright son and stop with the sir nonsense its Ray to you" and Christians smiles at my dad says

"Alright...Ray".

 _ **End Flashback**_

Thinking back to yesterday I now know that I will rather have my dad scream and yell at me than to ever have to see him so disappointed in me. I am now getting ready to go to the Grey's to tell them that they are going to be grandparents. I dress in an olive green long sleeve shirt that's tight at the top and falls over my belly hiding it. It feels good to know that today is going to be the last day I have to do this. I also pick out a pair of black skinny jeans and olive green boots to match. I grab my black coat because it's mid January and I'm ready. My dad isn't angry with me he just told me that a baby will change the future that I dreamed of, and even though I'm pregnant he still wants me to fulfill my dreams in publishing. He also became just as over protective as my Christian and always tells me how he can't wait to spoil his first granddaughter. I pull out of the memory because Christian said he'll he here in five minutes so I go to the living room and wait for him.

 **CPOV**

I told my parents that I have to tell them something but I needed Ana to do it. So I asked if they could please wait for me to return so we could talk. They like Ana and so does Elliot. Mia I'm not to sure about because she thinks Ana is taking me away from her. My parents have always been warning me about getting to serious about her seeing that I would be leaving for Harvard next year and she will still have a year left in high school. I always brushed them off saying Ana would come to Harvard too when she graduates and we'll only be apart for one school year. They would always walk away after I say that. Its almost they don't think she'll get in or something, but now that we have a baby on the way I'm not sure if I want to go to a college that far away from my girls. I pull up to Ana's house and go to knock on her door. She comes out looking so beautiful. You can not see her belly because all the ruffles in her shirt covering it but I know she's carrying my child and just that thought alone makes me hard. "Hey Beautiful" I greet her with what was suppose to be a Peck on the lips but my baby always want more. We stand there kissing for a minute she pulls aways and finally says hi back. We walk to the car I get the door for her she sits and I kiss her one last time before walking over to get in myself. Damn I just can't get enough of her and now I never have to for the next eighteen years of our lives. Hell who am I kidding Ana is mine forever and she knows it. Because I can't be this close and not touch her we ride all the way to my house with my hand on the inside of her thigh. I hope my parents take it as well as Ray did. Yeah, he was upset but he also saw us stepping up and being responsible for our child and standing by the decision that we made to keep our daughter. I pull into the drive way of my house more like a mansion but whatever it's where I live. We get out of the car and as we're walking towards the door I feel Ana's steps begin to falter.

"Christian I have a bad feelings about this. What if they don't except her." she says rubbing her belly. I cup her face in my hands and answer her.

"Baby even if this goes horrible today you remember that this is our lives and our baby, and just like you said our baby will be loved even if she only receives it from the two of us". I remind her and place several kisses on her lips. I too feel like this is going to be bad but no matter what they say I will stand by my new family even if that means forgetting my old one. Ana will never lose me no matter who is against us. We continue to the door and walk inside. "Mom, Dad we're hear can you come into the living room please." My mother and father walks into the living room holding hands and goes to sit on the couch next to each other. I sit Ana down in the love seat and I stand in the middle of them. Everyone looks nervous, and I've never been one to prolong the inevitable so I get right to the point and announce "Mom, Dad... Ana is pregnant" I looked at Ana as I said it and behind me I hear my mother gasp in shock. Then my head whips around so fast in the direction the voice came from, my fist balled up at my sides so tight that I'm sure I'll break skin, and my face full of venom when I hear my father scream "YOU SLUT".

 **Author's Note:**

 **I just want to say thank you guys for the reviews and loving the last chapter(s). You guys motivate me to write this story and I hope I don't let any of you down. As always I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think in the reviews. Enjoy the update! Sorry for all mistakes. Until next time!**

 **-Signed By Me ❤**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **CPOV**

"You slut" Are the only words that I hear over and over again in my head. I look to my father "What did you just say"? I ask in a low voice.

"Clearly she did this on purpose because she knows that you're going to be something great after college, and now she just found herself a meal ticket for the rest of her life." I am fuming but then he says something that pushes me over the edge. "Gracie she doesn't look that big maybe we can still get her an abortion." I lose it. I stomp over to where my dad is sitting and ask him to stand up. He looks confused but he stands and we are toe to toe, I always want to have an worthy opponent. "You son of a bitch" I growl menacingly and deliver the hardest punch to his face that I can and he falls to the floor. I hear Ana crying no doubt because of my father's suggestion to kill our baby and me hitting him definitely will not help matters. I hear my mother screaming at me for hitting my father.

"CHRISTIAN HOW COULD YOU HIT YOUR OWN FATHER LIKE THAT"?! She running trying to get her medical bag to help him out. When she comes back I let both of them have it.

"HOW COULD I MOTHER?! HOW COULD HE DARE TELL US TO ABORT OUR CHILD." I am screaming at them and pacing the floor pulling at my hair. I continue."WE CAME HERE KNOWING YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO BE UPSET WITH US DISAPPOINTED EVEN, BUT WE DID NOT COME HERE FOR YOU TO DISRESPECT MY GIRLFRIEND AND THE MOTHER OF YOUR GRANDCHILD." I point at them when I say this. I don't know when Ana got up but she's right behind me rubbing my back trying to get me to calm down. It calms me enough for me to stop yelling but I still let them know that their opinion held no merit when it came to what Ana and I should do with our child. "We came here out of courtesy not for you to give us a way out. We decided months ago to keep our baby and when we made that decision we said that even if no one supported our decision to raise our child then we'll make due on our own. We don't need you." I take Ana's hand and we start to leave when I hear my father speak.

If you keep that baby and lose Harvard I WILL NOT give you the money to start your company. I turn to look at him and he's smirking. If thinks that he won. He knows how much I want to start GEH and how much it means to me, but I won't abandon my family for money. I just chuckle and reply "Keep your fucking money, and when you see me in papers, the news, and when you see a huge glass skyscraper in the middle of downtown Seattle you remember this conversation. I will take great pleasure in knowing that I accomplished my dreams, my family Ana and my daughter will not want for anything, and that you didn't have shit to do with it". I start to walk out with Ana when I felt the need to address my mom also.…"Mom I just wanted you to know that I love you, but if you share the same views as Carrick then I am prepared to sacrifice this family for the one I have built myself. I will not turn my back on them. It will always be my child and her mother first then everyone else second. If they even make the list at all. Think about it". With that I walk out of the door with a crying Ana in my arms. As we are making our way down the drive way Ana stops and screams out in pain I start to panic.

"Baby are you okay... is it the baby? "

"I don't know Christian but it hurts"

"Okay baby lets get you to the hospital" I pick her up, rush to my car, and sit her in the passenger's seat. That's when I look up and see my parents in the doorway just staring.

"I promise you if my daughter dies because you two couldn't keep your fucking mouths shut I will never forgive you." I get in the car and speed off to the hospital. Ana is groaning doubled over in pain holding her belly.

"It's going to be okay baby I promise" I try to reassure her.

We pull up to the hospital grab Ana out of the car and sprint into the emergency room screaming for a nurse.

"WE NEED HELP SHE'S PREGNANT!" Nurses come running out with a gurney asking what happened I start to explain. "we just came from my parents house, and on our way to the car she started to scream out in pain." They ask how far along she is and the due date. I answer all of their questions and they wheel her into a room to take her blood pressure. They tell me to leave the room and ask if I need to get my hand checked out. I've been in plenty of fights before so I tell them it's just bruised and I'll be fine. I sit in the waiting room thinking of how we ended up here with our baby's life in jeopardy. How could my father say that about my Ana. I hope he knows that all the I'm sorrys in the word won't fix our relationship after this, especially if my little girl doesn't make it. Just when I start thinking the worse the doctor comes out and tells me the baby is fine but they want to do an ultrasound just to make sure. I jump up out of my seat and rush inside to both of my girls. Ana has stopped crying but her eyes are red and puffy. I go over and kiss her soft lips and tell her how sorry I am for the things my dad said and also for my mother for allowing my dad to say those things to her. "Christian it wasn't your fault if anyone should be apologizing to me it should be your father. Now lets she our little girl." I kiss her lips again and turn to the screen as my baby pop into view. Ana starts to cry again when our daughter's strong heart beat fills the room, but this time then were happy tears.

"wow this little one has it's legs wide open today do you want to know the sex of your baby" the doctor ask shocking us.

"Of course we want to know right baby" I answer anxiously.

"I'm pretty sure that I know already but let's confirm. What are we having Dr Green"

I hold Ana's hand and wait until the doctor says

"Congratulations you two. In about three and a half more months you will be having a healthy baby girl!" Just like Ana said our little one is a girl and she's healthy. Wow I think to myself then I remember Ana was in pain and I would like to know why.

"So doctor if the baby is okay why was Ana in pain"

"Ana's blood pressure was high and stress is not good for the baby. This was baby's way of telling mommy to calm down". I breathe a sigh of relief and note to make sure Ana is under as less stress as possible. The doctor leaves and tells us Ana has to stay overnight to monitor her blood pressure and if everything is good in the morning she can go home then. I kiss Ana's head and step outside to call Ray. "Hey Ray I'm calling to let you know that Ana is in the hospital... No she's fine we just had a little scare with her blood pressure... Okay see you soon. Bye". I hang up and go back inside to my girls. A few minutes later Ray shows up wanting to know what happened. I explain what happened from my dad calling Ana a slut and accusing her of trapping me to me hitting him and how all of that led us here and he is livid.

"I want to thank you son for defending my daughter even if it meant going against your own parents." He shakes my hand and pats me on the shoulder. He goes to kiss Ana on the head and tells her he's glad that she and his grandchild is doing alright. He leaves to go to work and tells us he'll call tomorrow to check in. Next day Ana gets the okay to go home. I help her get dressed in a navy blue long sleeve sweater dress, thick black tights, and her navy blue Ugg boots. We're walking out of the room when we see my mother about to start her shift. She sees us and give us a weak smile. I pretend not to see her and keep walking towards the exit.

"Is the baby okay" she hollers out after we've already walked past her without turning around I reply

"She's fine" and proceed out of the door.

 _ **Two and a half months later**_

 **APOV**

I am now almost eight months pregnant but because I'm so small I can easily pass for five or six months. April has been full of rain so far but it's only been a couple of days into it. I'm getting dressed in a black and white shift dress that shows off my bump beautifully. I do my hair in loose curls, run my fingers through them to create waves, and go downstairs to the massive breakfast my dad buys every morning since I started eating him out of a house and home. I begin to pack my plate with food while I wait for Christian to pick me up for school. Christian and his dad still does not talk to each other even though its been more than two months, and they live in the same house. Grace on the other hand is torn between her marriage to her husband and wanting to know her first grandchild, and to Christian that is worse because at least he knows to watch out for his father. Grace is unpredictable. Either your for something or against it. Everything is always so black and white with him. Elliot is the only one who is cool about it. Mia is jealous. I can care less about what any of those people think. I'm happy that Elliot wants to know his niece but the rest of them can go to hell for all I care. I push the thoughts out of my head when I hear Christian knocking on the door. I go to open the door only to see that it is not Christian but it's his mother. "What can I do for you Grace"

"I just need to talk to you...can I please come in". I open the door and allow her into my house only because I know that Christian is on his way.

"So what is it" I want to get straight to the point.

"I just wanted you to know that this whole baby thing is tearing my family apart. My husband and my son don't even talk to each other. He barely talks to me. Mia has lost her brother, and the only one that Christian really talks to is Elliot." I just look at her in disbelief wondering if she's about to blame my baby for the shit that's wrong in her life, and she does. "Anastasia this baby has turned my son against his family and you're the only one who can make it better. I won't ask you to get an abortion like my husband did because that was wrong, but can you please consider adoption. " The nerve of her coming into my house trying to make decisions about my baby.

"Grace I understand that you want your family together again but maybe you should have checked them first. Carrick had no right to say the things he said about me that day we told you guys about the baby. He was absolutely wrong. Mia has been a jealous bitch ever since Christian and I started dating. Maybe if she wasn't so selfish and learned that everyone was not put on this earth to make Mia happy then maybe Christian would want to be around her. Elliot is fine because he's the only one in that family that understand that Christian and I made this baby together. It is our life, we love her, and nothing or no one is going to change that. So Grace I will not consider putting my baby up for adoption. The sooner you and the rest of your family get your heads out of your asses and accept the fact that my baby isn't going anywhere, the sooner your home would be a much happier place. You can go now." I get up to open the door "As soon as you can come to terms with the fact that our baby will be born and doesn't need your judgmental family you will have your happy little life back. If you continue to blame my baby for the mess you all created then Christian will never be apart of your family again." I see Christian pull up and get out of the car and he is MAD.

"What are you doing here mother" he ask furiously

"I just came to talk to Anastasia here and I can see it was a big mistake. It won't happen again". She gets in her car and pulls off. He pulls me into his arms and ask

"She didn't upset you did she...are you and the baby okay?" He puts his hands on my belly and she kicks.

"We're fine Christian lets go to school". He helps me into the car and we drive off ready to confirm all of the rumors that have been going around the school. Yes, I'm carrying Christian's baby and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **You guys are awesome. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always please tell me what you think. See you guys next update!**

 **-Signed By Me❤**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

APOV

Christian parks the car in the school parking lot and we get out and he grabs my hand.

"Baby you can wear my jacket if you changed your mind about people finding out. " Christian says to me. He is so protective of my feelings, it is so cute.

"Thank you baby, but we agreed to keep this a secret until we told our parents. We told them. They know now, and I am not ashamed for everyone else to know as well." I kiss his lips and proceed towards the door. "I am a little nervous about how Kate is going to take it though. She's my best friend, and I know she is going to be pissed that I kept such a big secret from her."

"Baby she will just have to get over it. This wasn't about her. We had every right to want to enjoy our family without others intruding if we want to. You don't answer to her Ana. You don't have to tell her about everything that happens in your life. " I know that if this conversation continues he will get angry and thats not how I want to start the day. It was already starting to get a little gloomy with Grace visiting this morning. Kate does sometimes think that she's the third person in our relationship and that drives Christian crazy. He tries to get along with her though because he knows how much she means to me.

"You're right Christian, we did deserve to enjoy our little family by ourselves for a while. She will just have to understand that." He nods and just like that the conversation is over. We walk into the front doors, everyone does a double take and gasp in shock. Christian holds my hand a little tighter and glare at everyone who looks a little too long. We walk to my locker and I see Kate already there waiting for me. Christian sees her and kisses me goodbye.

"I'll see you at lunch baby. Have a good day, and if anyone says something that hurts your feelings let me know." He kisses me again then whispers "Even if it's Kate" I roll my eyes and kiss him once more

"I love you" I say as he's walking away.

"I love you too baby. Both of you" He smiles at me and then he's gone. He's so cute. I smile to myself and walk to where Kate is standing.

"Well I guess this would explain why you always wore shirts that were too big or lose fitting around your stomach" She says bitterly while pointing to my stomach."Seriously Ana YOU'RE PREGNANT!? Did Christian force you to keep it and not tell me? You wait until I get my hands on him." I let her go on for about five more minute, and she was really starting to piss me off blaming Christian for ruining our life as she says.

"First of all Kate I am the one who slipped up, and Christian did not FORCE me into anything. Before I told Christian about the baby I wanted keep her. Second he did not RUIN anything. Especially not your life. Nothing as changed for you. I'm pregnant NOT you. Christian and I will be raising this baby Kate. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I screamed out the last part, and noticed that I have attracted an audience. I try to calm down because I know stress is not good for the baby. I know my daughter can feel how keyed up I am because she is kicking up a storm. I close my eyes, rub soothing circles on my belly, and breathe in and out slowly. I open my eyes and see Kate and half the school staring at me. Kate is looking at me with a shocked expression because I've never went off on her, and everyone else is just being nosey. I continue my conversation with Kate quietly."You know Christian told me that you would find a way to make ME being pregnant all about you. I get that you're angry with me for not telling you earlier, but it's done now I can't take it back. I wouldn't if I could anyway. Christian and I wanted time to just be a family by ourselves before everyone started with the judgmental stares and comments. I don't know why I thought for a second that my best friend would support me. " Tears are streaming down my face by now. Kate is looking contrite, and a lone tear falls down her face.

"I'm sorry Ana. You're right this is about you and Christian. I should not have tried to twist it and make it about me. I was just thinking about how we all wanted to go to Harvard, how we'd get our own apartment off campus our second or third year, and of the parties we would go to..." she tries to explain further but I stop her.

"Kate you are forgetting that Christian would have been there also. It would have been the three of us getting an apartment, and I have never been the partying 's your idea of fun not mine. Look I know that you're sorry and accept your apology. You just have to remember that everything does not go as planned like it does in the brain of Katherine Kavangauh." I wipe the remaining tears off my face and open the locker to get my books for class.

"One more thing Steele. Your best friends does support you and she can't wait to meet her God baby". I grab the books that I need and put them in my bag. I close my locker and Kate pulls me into a hug. "If you're happy then so am I" she whispers into my ear kissing my cheek.

"I am happy" I say as I pull out of the hug. "I love my daughter more than anything" I say caressing my bump.

"So my God child is a girl..." and with that our argument is forgotten and she starts to talk about all the things she's going to buy to spoil the baby as we make our way to our first class. It's now time for lunch and I am absolutely STARVING. I grab my lunch from the cafeteria and wait for Christian to join me. I chose the Turkey club sandwich with fries and texted Christian telling him to get the nachos so I can eat some of his as well. As I am picking the tomatoes off my sandwich because the baby hates them, I see a junior girl who as made it clear that she wants Christian walk up to my table.

"So you think trapping him would eliminate the competition huh... You think he will want you little girl when your fat and can't please him after you have your brat. Don't worry I'll make sure that he's good and satisfied. When I'm done I'll send him back home to play house with you" . I stand up and slap her hard across the face.

"You Pathetic Bitch". She looks at me stunned and I see Christian running to the table with his lunch in his hand.

"Are you okay baby" he ask when he makes it over to me. I start to tell him I'm fine when the slut speaks.

'I'm the one that got hit and you're asking her if she's okay, UNBELIEVABLE! she screams out while holding her face.

"Why are you at our table in the first place Leila? You sit on the other side of the room with all the other bitches and hoes. You have nothing to say to my girl, and I know that she didn't hit you for no reason. So did you come over here to tell her how I want or would fuck you. Which is a lie because I wouldn't stick my dick in your used up, for everybody pussy to save your life." Christian isn't yelling but he's standing over her looking her in her eyes. I can see the fear in her face before she turns around and walk out of the lunchroom. She didn't even bother explaining to her friends why Christian Grey was talking to her. I sit down to eat my lunch and discuss the day so far with my boyfriend who I missed so much. Since we have the last lunch period they tell us that we can have another tray of lunch. I am the first one up almost running to the line and Christian just shakes his head laughing at me. This time I pick the jumbo slice of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of water.

"I don't know what's so funny Christian your daughter wants pizza" I tell him after chewing the very large bite I took.

"You're right baby it's not funny" he kisses my temple. "When you're done feeding our daughter tell me how did it go with Kate". I put down my pizza and begin to tell him about mine and Kate's argument. He's furious as I expected him to be but he calms down when I tell him that she apologized and we're not mad at each other. "I told you she would do that baby, but I'm glad you two worked it out because I know how much she means to you". He kisses my head again then mumbles "Even if she is a Bitch".

"CHRISTIAN! " I shrieked and hit him in the shoulder.

"Eat baby" he laughs and I continue to eat my pizza. I don't know how I'm going to be able to move around in gym class because I am absolutely stuffed. We have about fifteen more minutes of lunch and like everyday after I'm done eating he pulls me into his arms and holds me. One hand is rubbing my back and the other rubbing soothing circles on my belly. I lay my head on his chest. I could fall asleep I am so comfortable. Christian is placing soft kisses on every part of my face that he can reach, and just when I'm about to close my eyes the bell rings signaling lunch is over. I let out a groan and untangle myself from Christian's arms. He gets up and together we walk into our last period of the day gym. Today we are playing Dodge ball and I'm told I can sit out after the run due to my "condition". I scoff at the teacher and walk away. I get changed in the locker room, because my stomach didn't swell as big as I thought it would or should have my old gym uniform still fits. Yes its tight and puts my stomach on prominent display but I don't care. I walk into the room and the teacher ask if I can participate in the run after all. I tell him I'm fine and line up. After the run is complete under Christian's supervision of course I go sit down to catch my breath. I get out bottle of water from my bag and the book that I am currently reading to past the time away. I am so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice Christian screaming at another student. I throw my book down and make my way over to see whats going on. As I get closer I hear Christian screaming at the boy for a comment that he made about me. Just as Christian raise his fist to hit the boy I reach him and put my hand on his back. He calms down instantly and the coach orders everyone to change and sit out the rest of the class. Christian and I don't even bother I sit on one of the bleachers and pull Christian in between my legs. I pull him into my arms and hold on tightly "It's okay baby, calm down. He's not worth it" I whisper into his ear. I feel him calm and the bell rings. Wow I think to myself what a day. We walk out the door into the parking lot to Christian's car.

"Let's go straight to your house baby, I really don't fill like dealing with my family right now" he tells me.

"Alright baby lets go".

 _ **1 1/2 Months Later**_

 **APOV**

Today I officially make nine months pregnant. I am two weeks away from my due date. I am so glad school is out because I can relax and enjoy these last few weeks carrying my baby. I have a doctors appointment today, and this is the day Kate planned my baby shower. Christian is coming over at ten to pick me up for the appointment. After getting ready in a mint green sun dress and white gladiator sandals I go eat breakfast with my father.

"Hi daddy" I kiss his forehead.

"Hey baby girl. Hows my granddaughter doing"

"We're doing fine daddy. I have my final check up today. I'm just waiting for Christian."

"I have to say I'm very proud of both of you. You two handled this better than most adults would, and you both are still in high school. I know you two will be great parents to this child" He gets up to hug me.

"Thank you so much daddy. That means a lot to me" because my hormones are raging I'm crying like a baby at my dads beautiful words. There is a knock on the door and I know its Christian. Dad says he'll get it while I go freshen up. He kisses my forehead and I go wash my face. I come out and find my dad and Christian laughing together. I really am lucky. The two most important men in my life get along and I couldn't be happier. I am just staring at them when I hear a splash. I look down between my legs in complete shock. Maybe I peed myself. That can't be right because the puddle is clear. Still staring looking at the puddle on the floor trying to find an explanation for this puddle and I come up empty. I'm not due for two more weeks. I'm starting to panic as I'm hit with my first contraction. I scream out in pain with both hands on my stomach. I see both my dad and Christian run towards me with scared expressions on their faces. If I wasn't as scared as they was it would have been comical.

"What happened? Is it the baby?" Christian speaks first.

"Are you okay baby girl" my dad ask next.

"I think I am in labor" I manage to get out before I am hit with the next contraction. I breathe through it and speak again. "I am definitely in labor" after that everything moves really fast. Before I know it I'm in the car on my way to the hospital.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry this update took longer than usual. The weekend is over now so I should be able to update regularly again. Thank you guys for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites on the story I really appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter as well. As always tell me what you think, and I will see you guys next update.**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **-Signed By Me❤**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **CPOV**

I'm sitting in the back of Ray's car holdings Ana's hand through contractions. I wanted to take my car because it's faster, but I knew Ana needed me so I let Ray drive us. From all the books I read I learned the closer the contractions are the closer you are to pushing. Ana's contractions are about seven minutes apart so I know we need to hurry.

"Christian it hurts so bad"

"I know baby. It'll all be over soon" I reply then kiss her on the head. I'm trying to remain calm for her sake, but on the inside I'm just as nervous as she is. Not wanting to have a nervous break down I start talking to her as a distraction. I lean down close to her ear and begin to speak. "I just realised our daughter doesn't have a name".

"You're right." she says looking up at me. "I always wanted to name my daughter Arabella it means beautiful alter in Latin." She's hit with another contraction, she squeezes my hand, and breathes through it. "It said that she is to be beautiful and graceful. Even though we're having her earlier than I planned I know we will raise her to be beautiful inside and out. As for graceful we'll just have to see which one of our personalities she will take after." I chuckle and so does Ray from the front seat. I look out the window to see if we're close to the hospital and I see it coming into view.

"I hope she's like you. You're the most graceful girl I know. If she takes after me personality wise then lord help us all." Just as we come to a stop and the emergency room's entrance. Ana screams out in pain. Ray hops out to get a nurse, and I notice this one came faster than the last. Ana is loosening her grip on my hand as I see a nurse with a wheelchair running our way. I open the door and pull Ana with me. I pick her up and place her in the wheel chair. I inform the nurse about Ana's contractions being about five minutes apart and we are rushed inside and into a room. We make it in the delivery room it's a flurry of activity. First they undress her and put her in a hospital gown. Them they're hooking Ana up to all kinds of machines. A fetal monitor around her belly to monitor the baby's heartbeat. A machine that records how frequent and the intensity of her contractions. Last there is a blood pressure monitor. Knowing Ana is in the hands of professionals, and our baby will not be born in the back seat of her dad's car I start to relax.

"Baby I'll go tell your dad you're eight centimeters dilated and will be pushing soon".

"Okay baby hurry back I don't want to have the baby without you" she replies. I kiss her head and step out of the room. I walk to the waiting room and Ray is not there. Maybe he went to get a snack from the vending machine. I think to myself and start to make my way there. I see Ray just as he's making his way back and give him the update. He nods and we walk back towards Ana's room. Neither of us notice my mom and dad by the elevators until I hear my mom speak.

"Christian what are you doing in the hospital? Are you alright" she says turning to look at me. My dad just stands there staring at Ray. I look over at Ray and see him giving my dad an icy glare. My dad remains impassive trying not to cower under Ray's gaze that's filled with hatred. I smirk at their little stare down and finally answer my mother.

"I'm fine mother" I say with no emotion and start to walk away.

"Christian wait... " She half yells out and I stop without turning to face her I speak.

"I have to get back to my family mother, Ana needs me". With that I walk away back to Ana's room. I don't know if Ray followed me or not but whatever he does or says to my parents they completely deserve it. Especially my dad for calling my Ana a slut. How dare he even form that thought in his brain and think its okay to say out loud and there won't be any repercussions. Ever since that day I haven't said a word to him. At first the tried to talk to me like everything is fucking fine and dandy. I just kept walking to my room and locked the door. I only answer the necessary questions from my mother and keep going. They know now that I meant every word I said that day. If they couldn't support Ana and my decision to raise our daughter, then there is no room for them in my life. I have a family of my own now and they need me focused on our future. Not all the bullshit they are throwing my way. I shake my parents out of my head and open the door to my baby's room. I see she's surrounded by nurses and the doctor is checking her between her legs. I stand there shocked as I see what looks like hair, blood, and another white colored liquid coming out of my girl. I feel like I'm about to faint when I hear my girl scream my name.

"CHRISTIANNNNNNNN!" I immediately snap out of whatever trance I was in and look at Ana. "GET OVER HERE NOW AND HOLD MY HAND!" I know better than to ignore her and I'm at her side in three long strides. I grab her hand and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm here baby, I ran into my parents in the hallway...". Before I can finish explaining she screams in pain. "Baby I saw her hair, so this will be all over soon" I tell her while moving her hair back and wiping the sweat from her face.

"Ana you're doing great. You're one of the lucky ones to have a fast labor. I see the head, so on the next contraction I need you to push" the doctor says over Ana's legs. Ana secures her feet in the stirrups and prepare to push. This very moment when I realise at sixteen years old I'm about to be a little girl's daddy and I start to get a little emotional. I halt my thoughts when I feel Ana's death grip on my hand tighten I know she's pushing out our little girl into the world.

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"That's it baby...you can do it". I don't know if she can hear me through her screaming but I encourage her anyway.

"The head is out one push and you get meet your daughter" the doctor says

"Christian this shit hurts so bad. This will be our one and only child" Ana cries out. I chuckle "Here we go Ana. This is it" the doctor cuts me off before I can respond.

"Push baby! Let's meet our daughter". And she does. In one big push our little girl slides out of her mother and takes her first breath.

"Congratulations" the doctors says and sits the baby on Ana's chest. I look at my girls with tears in my eyes. Ana rubs her forehead as the baby wails while squirming around. I kiss Ana's lips.

"She's here baby... Our daughter is finally born. I promise to be everything you both will ever need. You two will have everything. That's my first promise to my family, and I will honor it. I will give you two the world". I wipe the tears that had fallen and kiss her again. The nurses come to take the baby. They clean her off and tell us she's healthy despite being two weeks early. They place our baby into her mother's arm and Ana starts to unwrap the blanket the nurses wrapped her in. Ana counts her fingers and toes then pulls off her hat. Our daughter has a head full of chocolate curls with the occasional copper streak. Ana starts to wrap her back when she opens her eyes. Both Ana and I gasp. Arabella has my gray eyes with a deep blue ring around them. Almost like she was suppose to have blue eyes but they faded out into gray. Ana wraps her back up and puts her hat back on. She's so fucking beautiful. I know I will have a hard time when the reaches her teenage years.

"Do you want to hold your daughter daddy" Ana says while holding her out to me. I sit on the bed and take my daughter into my arms for the very first time.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm your daddy, and I love you and your mother so much" I whisper to her and kiss her forehead.

"We love you too Christian. What time is it"? Speaking softly so I won't wake my Bella.

"It's almost two oclock in the afternoon. Why"? I ask curiously.

"I just had to make sure it's not after midnight or you and Arabella would be sharing the same birthday" she laughs. With all the excitement I completely forgot my birthday was tomorrow.

"Well she didn't hold out for my birthday. She was suppose to be ten days after but she made her grand entrance one day before" I laugh softly. "I could not have asked for a better gift" I lean down and kiss her lips. Bella must have sensed she was not the center of attention anymore and started to fuss.

"Is my Bella hungry? Come to mommy" Ana coos and takes her from my arms. Ana whips out her breast and I stare. They are bigger now that they're filled with milk and a can't wait to taste them.

"Six weeks Christian" Ana announces as if she can read my mind.

I smirk and watch as she gets our daughter to latch on. When Bella finally gets a hold of Ana's nipple she goes to town rapidly drinking her mothers milk.

"Arabella Elizabeth" I say softly but I know Ana heard me.

"It's beautiful Christian I love it. Arabella Elizabeth Grey" I kiss her lips. I try to convey everything I'm feeling in this moment in this kiss. Elation, proud, love, and determination.

I pull away after I Peck her one last time.

"You know you're the only one who doesn't carry the Grey name" I say while rubbing up and down Bella's cheek as she continues to eat.

"Christian you know we can't get married now. We're under age. We'll need our parents consent. My dad loves you, but I don't think he'll let you marry me. AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON SPEAKING TERMS WITH YOU'RE PARENTS SO OF COURSE THEY WON'T SIGN THE FORM". Her voice started to raise during her speech startling Bella, and she starts to cry loudly. Ana calms her down when she gets her to latch back onto her nipple, and continue eating. "We can't get married now Christian maybe when we're both eighteen we can talk about it" She speaks softer this time.

"Okay so we can't get married now. My birthday is tomorrow I'll be seventeen and your birthday is in three months you'll be sixteen. We can have a two year engagement and get married then" I say to her. "So what do you say Ana will you marry me"? I look at her waiting on an answer and her eyes start to wail up in tears. Just when I'm about to say forget I asked she speaks up.

"Oh Christian" she cries out "Of course I'll marry you" I gently pull her into my arms because she has Bella and she's sore from giving birth. I kiss her taking my time to savor her taste. I pull back and look Ana in the eye.

"I love you so much Ana. I know it's not going to be easy being teen parents but I could not have picked a better person to go through this journey with. I wouldn't trade you and our daughter for nothing in the world. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Grey" we kiss again.

"I love you too Christian. Bella is the best of both of us and if we had nothing to give her but our love she would still be the richest little girl in the world. I can't wait to be your wife either Christian. From the first day I met you when you were cleaning my yard I knew you were it for me. Bella and I were meant to come into your life. This might be hard but I know we're worth it." A tear falls down my cheeks and she pecks my lips and wipes the tear away. "I also would like to request a redo on your proposal. A hospital room and no ring is not very romantic" she jokes. And just like that we're laughing and the serious mode is now broken. I move to sit next to Ana and pull her into my arms. I kiss her and Bella's head and try to sleep since Bella feel asleep after Ana burped her. Ana hands me Bella and I put her in the bassinet that's in our room and try to take a nap. Everything has calmed down and just when we're about to close our eyes we hear Ray shouting out in the hall.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think. I can never give you guys clues on what to expect next chapter because I never know what will happen until I sit down to write it, but this time I know the next chapter will be Ray's confrontation in the hospital with Grace and Carrick about the way they treated his daughter. See you next update! Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **RPOV**

I watch as Christian walk back to my daughter's delivery room. I was furious when I found out they were about to become parents at such a young age. Ana has her whole life ahead of her and a baby now would only slow her down, but I have never met two kids more head strong then those two. My daughter told me on no uncertain terms would she give up her child, so I had two options either support them or be cut out of their lives. I'm glad I chose to support them or else I would be just like Christian's parents alienated by their own child.

"How could you be okay with this? I know for a fact Christian had a bright future ahead of him, and I'm sure Ana could make something out of herself also. That baby should not have been created" I hear Grace say to me.

I scoff at her "and what would you prefer I do?" she was about to answer me when I cut her off. "take a page out of your husband's book and call your son a slut or like you try to convince him to tell my daughter to give away their child? You tried and look where that got you" I walk away towards the waiting room to wait for my granddaughter to be born. I didn't know they were following me until I hear Carrick speak up behind me. "I won't allow you to speak to my wife that way" I chuckle at his audacity.

"I think you're confusing me with one of your children" I see he has no idea what I'm talking about because he has the look of confusion all over his face. "You won't allow me... I never asked for permission Carrick" I see he is about to speak but I cut him off. "You have a lot of nerve thinking you and your wife can speak to me in any way after what you two said to and about my daughter. A slut is what you called her right? Well who the hell ALLOWED you to speak about my daughter that way" I am standing in his face now with my fist balled up.

"Ray..." he starts to speak but I interrupt.

"It's Mr Steele to you... We don't know each other, and you're damn sure not a friend" he steps back so we're not toe to toe anymore and began to speak.

"Very well Mr Steele... I know it was wrong for me to call your daughter names but keeping a baby at such a young age when she knows Christian's plans after college was a little suspicious" this man has no idea who he's dealing with first he accused my daughter of sleeping around now he's calling her a gold digger. UNBELIEVABLE! I feel my anger rising and just when I'm about to raise my fist to hit him square in the mouth the doctor thats attending to my daughter comes into the room.

"Mr Steele baby and mother are doing just fine. You can see them if you like" the doctor tells me. I know she could tell what was about to happened because she scurried out of the waiting room so fast after speaking. I forget all about this almost fight and go to see my new granddaughter. I make it to the room Ana is in, and just when I'm about to open the door I feel someone pull me back hard.

"We're not done talking..." all of a sudden the rage is back and I hit him so hard in the face he falls to the floor. I hear Grace scream. I look in that direction and see her running towards us.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WASN'T YOUR FUCKING CHILD! YOU PEOPLE THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE MORE THAN MOST IN YOUR BANK ACCOUNTS THAT YOU'RE ENTITLED TO DO AND SAY ANYTHING YOU WANT. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW LARGE YOUR BANK ACCOUNT IS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN". I'm breathing heavily trying to calm myself down. It's taking everything in me not to beat this man to a pulp I speak lowly bending down so they can hear me clearly. "Stay the hell away from my daughter. Matter of fact stay away from anyone in my family, and that includes Christian. I protect the people I care about. So don't cross me because anything you can pay for with your precious green pieces of paper won't protect you from me". I hear a door opening and I see my daughter, Christian, and my screaming granddaughter in her mother's arms in the doorway. I immediately feel guilty not for hitting that son of a bitch but for allowing him to get to me when this is suppose to be a happy day.

 **CPOV**

"Christian that sounds like my dad. We need to see what's going on" Ana says to me.

"Alright baby you stay and rest" I place a kiss on her forehead. Of course she doesn't listen to me because she's up and walking towards the door with me. The yelling can be heard more clear now since I opened the door and Arabella starts to cry. Ana goes to get her and returns to the door to see what's going on.

"What's going on" I ask. I see my mother kneeling by my father checking out his jaw and cleaning his bloody lip, and Ray just standing there starring at us in the doorway.

"That man just hit your father in the face Christian that's whats going on" . I look at Ray then at Ana and Bella who is still crying.

"Baby why don't you go and calm down Bella..." I kiss both of their heads and continue "you should be resting anyway"

"Okay we'll wait for you inside"

"Alright sweetheart" we kiss and she goes in the room to calm Bella. I close the door behind her and begin to speak to my parents. "I don't know what happened here but the way you guys have been acting lately I'm pretty sure you said or did something to make him hit you" I say speaking directly to my father.

"That man hit your father and you're blaming us. How could you Christian?" my mother says, I'm about to answer her when my father speaks up.

"Since you want to take up for him when I'm the one laying on the floor with a possible broken jaw and a busted lip, I hope he has a place for you to live because I don't want you in my house when you can't even stand by your own family. It's clear where your loyalties are" he smirks. He thinks I will bow down and beg him to let me stay in a house I couldn't wait to get away from. I chuckle clearly this man doesn't know me at all.

"Alright Carrick. Let me ask you a question, did you really think I would ever bring my daughter to that house" the smirk falls form his face and I continue. "I was moving out of there as soon as my daughter was born. Why would I want to be apart of a family who doesn't support you when you need it most, or gives you ultimatums so you can fall in line instead of working on a solution together. We expected you to be angry with us for becoming parents at such a young age, but damn I did not expect this. You are not the man I thought you were growing up, and mom you've changed also. I won't dwell on how you can turn your backs on your only grandchild so easily. Anyway, if you looked in my room you would see there is one suitcase there, and the rest of my things are already at Ray's. I only stayed there because I knew you would kick me out eventually, and I was waiting for this time to come. The day Ana went into labor is the day Ray and I discussed how I was going to help Ana with our daughter with us living in two different places. I told him I was going to move into Grandpa Trevelyan's who was happy to have me by the way and would take the baby some nights to give Ana a break. To my surprise he opened his home to me and I will now be spending everyday and night with my family". They are looking at me now in disbelief and Ray with hatred and disgust.

"I won't allow you to live with that man he is dangerous"

"Carrick you kicked me out remember. You have no say in what I do anymore. I will be living at Ray's and you never have to worry about me stepping foot in your house again. Mom or should I call you Grace... " She looks like she's about to breakdown any moment but I warned them about this. They should have listened. "I'm sorry it came to this but I said I would chose the family I created over anyone that was against us and that is exactly what I'm doing. We will never be able to come back from this" I start to walk away when I hear my father speak.

"What about your company and college" he too looks like he's about to cry. They're finally realizing that they can't control me and I am indeed capable of walking away from them forever.

"I'm not your problem anymore, but just look out for me in newspapers, magazines, maybe even television appearances. I'll make GEH happen mark my words. Goodbye Grace and Carrick thank you for everything you've done for me". I walk back into Ana's room she sees my face lays a sleeping Bella in her bassinet and runs to me pulling me tightly into her arms. She's still the only one whose able to do this. I begin to cry softly. "Baby I promised you the world at your feet, and I am going to work hard to give you and now our little girl just that. The world. I don't need them" I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"You're right honey. I know you can achieve your dreams because Christian Grey does not fail especially when he has something to prove". Ana tells me placing a soft kiss on my lips. "and another thing baby Bella and I do not need the world at our feet. We just need you to love us thats all". I pull her into my arms and kiss her hard. My baby is always in my corner and for that I will always be grateful.

"I love you and our daughter so much Ana". I kiss her again.

"And we love you Christian so much". We kiss passionately and break apart when we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ana tells who is most likely Ray.

"How are my two favorite girls" Ray looks at me and I roll my eyes. He knows Ana and Bella are mine.

"We're fine daddy I'm kind of tired though" Ana says yawning.

"Alright baby why don't you get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Bella if she wakes before you do". I kiss her forehead and so does Ray. I turn down the lights in the room whisper goodnight and she's already dosing off.

"Let's step outside son to talk". I leave the door cracked a little to hear Arabella if she wakes up and follow Ray out.

"How are you feeling after what happened with your parents..."he sighs then continues "I only hit your father because he grabbed me as if I was his child. I never wanted to cause a wedge between you and them. I'm sorry about what happened today".

"It's alright Ray I know how my dad can be sometimes, but what happened today has nothing to do with you. My father and I were never close but I respected him. I explained to them that I would not abandon my child or Ana and if they couldn't except it then there was no room for them in my life. They made their choice and I made mine based off their actions. This is not your fault it's all on them. Losing my mother hurts a little but I can't imagine the pain I would feel if I walked away from my little girl or Ana. She's only been born for a few hours and I already can't see my life without her. I'm happy with the choice I made. You have nothing to be sorry for". Ray pats me on my shoulder and tells me he's going to get us all something to eat. I think it's just an excuse. He's never a man to show emotion so he had to go get some air before the tears I saw in his eyes fell. I'm walking back to the room when I hear Bella starting to cry. I rush to pick her up before she really gets herself worked up and wakes Ana

"Hi baby girl, did you miss daddy?" she hears my voice and starts to calm so I take her just outside the door so my voice doesn't wake Ana. "I hope you know how much daddy and mommy loves you sweet girl. I promise to tell you everyday and to always be there for you no matter what. Even when you're a teenager and you think everything I do and say is punishment, but will be for your protection. I love you and your mother so much Bella." I place a kiss on her forehead and look into her eyes. She's staring at me as if she understands what I'm saying. "Daddy's mommy and daddy is very mad at him right now so I don't know if you will ever know your grandparents. But thats okay you'll get enough love from me,your mama, grandpa Ray, your uncle Elliot is crazy but you'll just have to get use to him, and last your great grandparents the Trevelyans. Grandpa Theo is very special to me and has never let me down. He even promised to help me start my company even if I don't go to college. I'll tell you a secret. I think my father was a little jealous of me and gramps relationship. I am closer to him then my father though but it wasn't on purpose. He just understands me." her eyes are closing slowly so I know she's still sleepy. "The point of my story beautiful, is you are a very loved little girl and as long as you have me and your mama nothing and no one else matters. We will love you forever". I kiss her on her cheek and go back inside to change her diaper before laying her back down to sleep.

 **GPOV -Sitting in her office at the hospital...**

After the confrontation with Ray and my husband I am completely worn out. The nerve of that girl's father resorting to violence because he could not handle the truth. I sent Carrick home to ice his jaw before it swelled, and I stayed at the hospital to finish my shift. I don't understand why Christian insists on throwing his future away over some high-school fling and her child. I have to say though... I never thought he would choose them over his family. Yes he told us he would more than a few times but we didn't think he actually would turn his back on us. I thought there was nothing that was more important to Christian than starting his company. We thought if we threatened to take away the one thing he wanted so badly then he would do what we said. Obviously it didn't work. We always told him we would give him the seed money when he finished college and he agreed just like Elliot. Then this girl comes to town makes him think he's in love and convinces him to have a baby. I agree with Carrick maybe she was trying to secure her future, because she knows Christian was going to make his company a success. Failure is simply not an option for him. Then there is the fact that she can touch him. I've known him for over ten years, loved him unconditionally, and my touch still hurts him. Before her Mia was the only person who was able to and even then it was only when he had on a shirt and not for very long. That girl must have put some kind of spell on him or something because there is no way a stranger can touch him and his own mother can't. I know their relationship won't last long and when they fail I would be right there to welcome my boy back home. If only I can convince Ana she and her baby are no good for my son then she can leave him alone and he will stop with all of his foolishness and come back home. I just want my family back together and happy again. I leave my office and head to Ana's room to talk to her. It didn't go well the time I showed up to her house one morning before school, but maybe this time I hope I can get through to her. I used to like her I really did. When I thought it was only a cute little high-school romance and he would be leaving for college soon. Then she shows up to my home with Christian, pregnant and everything just fell apart. I turn the corner down the hallway towards her room and I see Christian holding the baby softly speaking. I hear him apologizing to her for never being able to know us but promising to love her and her mother forever. I start to tear up listening to him speak so lovingly to this child. His child. Maybe Carrick and I were wrong all this time. I can see he really loves this child. I think we pushed him too far and away for good this time. After all he did tell us goodbye. I tear falls down my face and I see she must be asleep because he takes her back inside the room. I walk back to my office to call my husband and tell him what a huge mistake we made.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for an update so there will be another this week! This is the longest chapter I've written. You guys wanted them longer so I tried. Thank you for all the positive reviews, follows, and favorites I received last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. As always please tell me what you think, and I'll see you all next update!**

 **Sorry for all mistakes and to Shalonda33 who I promised an update two days ago. I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

It's been two days since my daughter's birth, and I am going stir crazy sitting in this hospital room. My doctor is coming to examine me today and if everything looks good Bella and I will be discharged. Christian has been here every minute since I was admitted helping whenever he can and its the cutest thing seeing him in daddy mode. I am here alone now because I insisted my dad and Christian go home and get some rest. I still can't believe my dad let my boyfriend who knocked me up move in with us. He said since we already have a child there is no point in keeping us apart, and we already did the worse that can happened. The catch was I had to get a different form of birth control. I agreed completely because I know with the pill I can easily forget to take it, and the result will be baby number two! I chuckle to myself. Yeah that would give my dad a heart attack and he will definitely kill Christian. I see my phone on the stand next to the bed and realised I have been so busy that I haven't checked it since I went into labor. I pick it up and see its fully charged. I know this was Christian's doing because the only way he would leave Bella and I was if I was able to contact him if I needed to. I see I have twenty one text messages and fifteen missed calls. Nineteen of the texts were from Kate and all of the missed calls. One text was from Ethan and one from Christian. I open Christian's first...

 **Hi baby, I just wanted to say I love you and our daughter so much and have a good night. See you in the morning . -C**

I reply that I love him too and good morning. I move on to Ethan's message next saving all of Kate's nineteen last.

 **Ana, Kate is really mad at you. You didn't show up to your baby shower today. Call or text back when you have a chance. -E**

 **Hi Ethan, I'm fine sorry for worrying you. I completely forgot about the shower Kate was throwing because Arabella decided to arrive earlier than planned. That's what we named our daughter by the way. Thanks for your concern. -A** I reply now I have to deal with Kate.

 **I hope your as excited as I am for my goddaughter's shower! Call me -K**

 **Ana I texted you two hours ago call me. We have some details to work out. -K**

 **Okay Ana, if you didn't want to have the shower, you could have said so you don't have to ignore me. -K**

 **Okay Ana you're two hours late. CALL ME! -K**

 **OKAY ANA, THE PARTY IS OVER! THANKS FOR SHOWING UP AND APPRECIATING ALL MY HARD WORK I PUT INTO THIS SHOWER TO MAKE IT NICE FOR YOU. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN BYE! -K**

I skip through the rest before I text her back. She always jump to conclusions and find ways to be mad at me without knowing whats really going on.

 **Hi Kate, I gave birth to my daughter two days ago and didn't have the time to check my messages or answer my phone. Thanks for the baby shower you threw. I REALLY**

 **DID appreciate it. Bye -A**

I was just about to put the phone down when I see Kate calling. I press ignore and make my way to the bathroom. I am washing my hands when I hear Arabella waking up. I dry my hands quickly and return to the room to fed my daughter. I really love breast feeding her. All the doctors and nurses who come in contact with us tell me what a natural she is and that she's very beautiful. Me and Christian really did make a pretty baby. I look down at Bella as she's going to town on my breast and begin to talk to her. "Hi my Bella. You are so beautiful, and mommy and daddy loves you so such. Daddy is at home no he's probably on his way here because he can't stay away from us for long" I chuckle. Christian told me he would be back first thing in the morning last night. "I can't wait to go home, can you? I can't wait to be in my own bed again. Even though I know I won't get much sleep with you." I am about to speak again when I see Christian bust through the door.

"Baby I called you five times. Why didn't you answer" he looks like he died a thousands deaths while on his way here.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I thought you were Kate. I didn't check my phone since I been here and she's pretty upset with me. I texted her before Bella's feeding and ignored her calls since because I really don't feel like dealing with her right now. I didn't know it was you baby." He walks over to us and kiss both of our heads. Bella interrupts our moment with a loud manly burp.

"Wow baby, are you sure this isn't Elliot's child" Christian jokes.

"I'm not sure honey, maybe we should get her tested" I laugh.

"That's not funny" he says to me and the joke is over just like that. Christian takes Arabella from me and starts to walk around the room with her. I already know she is going to be a very spoiled child.

"Hi Beautiful, did you miss daddy while he was gone. Mommy made me leave so don't be mad I me" I laugh while throwing my pillow at his back careful not to hit Bella.

"Don't tell her that" I say.

"Just in case the doctor gives you both the all clear today I brought her car seat" just as I'm about to reply the doctor walks in.

"Hello Mommy" the doctor greets me. "Christian why don't you take the baby down to the nursery for her last once over before going home while I check over Ana here". Christian nods and leaves with my daughter. The doctor gives me the all clear and I dress to go home. Christian comes back with Bella and tells me she's okay to go home too. When I'm finished dressing I take Bella from Christian to get her dressed as well. I'm wearing a pink sun dress with a split on side with white sandals. Bella is wearing a pink dress also with matching pink and white socks. I replace her hat with a white ribbon tied in a bow and we're ready to go. Christian packed up all of our belongings that are around the room and is waiting for us by the door. I had my back turned to him while dressing Bella so when I turn around I see he is starring at my back. I must look confused because he immediately starts to speak.

"Damn baby are you sure you just gave birth" he says looking at me with the look that resulted in us conceiving our daughter.

"Well if I didn't I'm pretty sure we'll be going to jail for trying to steal someone else's baby" I laugh.

"Your ass looks fantastic in that dress baby" he smirks at me. I have to say I do look good for someone who just had a baby. My stomach is practically flat, my hips are rounder than they were pre baby, and my butt does look fantastic if I do say so myself.

"Thank you baby. It's all yours" I say flirting.

"Damn right it is". He walks over and kisses me passionately while grabbing and squeezing my ass. We pull apart when we hear the nurse at the door clear her throat. "Here are your discharge papers and you have to be wheeled outusing this wheel chair. It's hospital policy." I sigh. I really wanted to walk but whatever gets me out of here the fastest. I sign the papers and sit in the chair with Arabella in my arms.

"Ready to go home baby girl" I whisper to my sleeping daughter. I kiss her chubby cheeks and we're being rolled out towards to exist door. I tell Christian to take me by pediatrics to pick a regular doctor for my daughter. "Hi I was wondering about the doctor you have scheduled to see my daughter for her shots. "

"Of course. Whats your daughter's name" the nurse ask?

"Arabella Grey" I answer her. As if she knew we were talking about her she wakes up looking around before settling on starring at the lights in the ceiling. I see Christian tense up out of the corner of my eye. I am about to ask what's wrong when I see her. Grace Grey walking towards the nurse's station. "Just ignore her baby. We will be out of here in a second".

"Alright Arabella Elizabeth is recommended to Dr Trevelyan-Grey. Would you like that to stand or chose someone else" Grace makes it to the station and speaks up.

"I'll gladly take her on. I just had a spot open up because one family just moved away" she says smiling. I am about to kindly refuse and ask for recommendations for someone else when Christian speaks.

"Absolutely Not! You are not allowed anywhere near my daughter. I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke Grace". Christian leaves no room for argument. Grace begins to speak and Christian talks over her and directly to the nurse who looks clueless as to whats going on. "I would like to know who else is available. I do not permit Dr Trevelyan-Grey to ever care for my daughter for any reason. Who do you recommend. " I know the nurse knows Grace and Christian are mother and son. She gives Grace a sympathetic look and recommends a Dr Smith.

"Is he any good I want my daughter to have the best care" Christian states. Bella is starting to cry now so I take my breast out to fed her. Christian hands me a blanket to cover us. Even though there are only women around us.

"Yes Dr Smith is the best we have here. Next to Dr Grey of course"

"Well we would like to request him as our daughter long standing doctor. Thank you for your time. We are anxious to get our daughter home, so we'll see you our next appointment. Have a good day". With that Christian moves to wheel me towards the exit doors.

"CHRISTIAN WAIT" We hear Grace yell from behind us. I exhale loudly. I just want to get out of this chair and in my own home.

"Christian what you did back there was not necessary. You did not have to let the staff here in the hospital know we are having family problems. And stop calling me Grace. I'm your mother and its disrespectful to call me anything else" Christian turns to face her before speaking.

"I was just making it clear you are not to be anywhere near my daughter thats all. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get my girls home" Christian turns his back to her to proceed out the door.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong." she says just before we get to the door. It didn't even ask what particular thing she was wrong and sorry about.

"It's too late to be sorry. Goodbye Grace" Christian speaks without looking at her. I turn back to look at her and she looks devastated. I don't understand why they thought they could control Christian. For as long as I known Christian he has marched to the beat of his own drum. He allowed no one made decisions for did she think she and her husband was any different? Well she found out the hard way. I wave goodbye, mouth "I told you so"to her and turn back to my daughter who is now falling asleep. I uncover her because it's hot outside, and we make our way to the car.

"I can't wait to be home baby. This day is starting to have the potential to become disastrous". I stare at him trying to find a trace of regret for treating his mother like a stranger. I find none and get it the car

"You're right baby lets go home". I get in the back seat with Bella to strap her in. I decide to ride next to her so Christian close the door and move to the driver's side. Christian starts the car and we pull off with our little girl sleeping in the back seat next to me.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I received for chapter eight! This chapter was shorter than the last few, and I will try not to make it a habit. You guys are really amazing and I hope you continue to love this story. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always please tell me what you think and I'll see you next update!**

 **Sorry for all mistakes. I didn't edit it the way I usually do, and sorry for the shorter chapter.**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **One Year Later**

 **CPOV**

"Babe when are they delivering the balloons" I ask Ana.

"At one o'clock Christian calm down. Everything will go as planned, plus she's only turning one. Its not like she's going to remember this day anyway". Today is Bella's first birthday and I just want everything to be perfect for her. It has been pretty tough balancing my last year of high school and being a full time father but I did it. I graduate tomorrow which is also my birthday, and I couldn't have asked for a better present. I decided after much consideration to not attended college at all. I got accepted into all eight universities I applied to including Harvard. Ana was so excited for me until I told her I wasn't going to attend.

 **Flashback**

"Baby your mail is on the kitchen table. There are several from the colleges you applied to" Ana says to me excitedly.

"Alright babe I'll open them in a few. Arabella needs to be fed, I already changed her". I hand her the baby and go to the kitchen to retrieve the letters. One is from Harvard. I have already decided I wasn't going to attend even if I got in because I will not leave my daughter and Ana behind. I walk back into the room where my girls are and start to open the letters. First one Stanford University: _We are pleased to announce..._ I skip the pleasantries and see the word _Accepted_.

Princeton... _Accepted_

Yale:... _Wait listed_. I never wanted to go there anyway. I just wanted to try my hand. I move on.

Washington State University:... _Accepted_.

Columbia University:... _Accepted_

Washington State University Vancouver:... _Accepted_

Pennsylvania State: _Wait Listed._ I pick up the last one. The number one ranking school in the world with a stellar business program. Harvard University. I open the letter... _We are pleased to..._... _ACCEPTED_. I can't believe it. I got into the top college in the world. After being kicked out of school after school because of my behavioral issues they are willing to give me a chance. Granted my grades have always been great but still. The point is I got in. I whoop so loud I startle Bella who was being rocked to sleep by her mother. She starts to cry loud. Ana glares at me and tries to calm our screaming daughter. After about five minutes she calmed down and is on her way to sleep again.

"Baby, I got six acceptance letters and two I was put on the waiting list because their business program is full."

"Wow congratulations sweetheart" she leans over and place a soft chaste kiss on my lips.

"I got accepted into Harvard" It was her turn to squeal this time but her was more quiet careful not to wake Bella.

"Wow Christian, I'm so excited for you. I can't wait until you go and get settled. You get to live the college life. Me and Bella can visit, and we can buy her cute little Harvard gear. SHE'S GOING TO BE SO CUTE!" Bella jumps in Ana's arms from Ana's loud ranting but settles back into her sleep when Ana notices she woke her up. "Christian I can't wait. This was our dream to attend Harvard together. You in business and me in publishing..." she continues on for about five more minutes then I interrupt her.

"Ana I'm not going" it takes about a minute for her to register what I just said then she responds.

"What do you mean your not going. Of course you are. This was the plan" she's starting to get upset so I cut her off.

"How about I take Bella to the nursery. We'll talk when I come back". Ana hands her to me, and I go to lay her down. I come back into the living room where I see Ana is in deep thought.

"What do you mean you're not going Christian. This is your future we're talking about here." She says when I sit next to her.

"Baby, this was the plan before Bella arrived. I don't want to be on the other side of the continent watching my daughter's milestones through Skype" I say softly.

"I get you want to be here to see all of Bella's first baby and I love you for it. But what about you Christian. You have always wanted Harvard. We can move to Boston after I graduate. You live in the dorms for your first year, then for your second we can get an apartment close to campus. "

"What are we going to do with our daughter while we are in class Ana, or when it's finals week and you have to study and deal with a fussy baby. It will be to stressful and I don't want that for you ". I know she sees my point and is trying to think of a rebuttal so I continue. "Baby I know we had a plan, but the man upstairs had a different life for us in mind and he sent us our Bella. Ana what if I would have gotten to Harvard and decided it wasn't for me and dropped out. Everything changed when we got pregnant, and honestly I was only going to Harvard to make my father proud. I know I can make it without their business degree". I pull her into my arms in kiss her head. "After graduation my grandfather is going to give me the money to start my company, and because I am not attending any college he'll be with me for the first six months. I won't fail us baby".

"I know you won't baby, and I can see how bringing Bella to Boston can be a bad idea. I just hoped we could raise our daughter and be successful. I was thinking about proving every stereotype and your parents wrong". I can hear her starting to tear up so I pull her into my lap and hold her tight.

"Forget about proving anything to anyone and lets focus on becoming who we know we can be. Parents that our daughter will be proud of".

 **End Flashback**

I head downstairs towards the living room where I see my two favorite girls playing peekaboo on the floor. Ana spots me and smiles. That catches Arabella's attention and she too turns to look at me. She's grins proudly displaying her for teeth. Two at the top and two at the bottom. She starts crawling towards me and I meet her halfway. "Happy Birthday Beautiful" I say to her as I pick her up from the floor.

"Dada" she responds smiling she's so beautiful. She has the most mesmerizing eyes. They are the perfect mix of mine and Ana's. I plant a huge kiss on her cheek and blow a raspberry. She loves it when I do that. She laughs and tries to do the same to me although I always end up with a very wet cheek. I act as though she did it correctly and laugh just as hard as she did.

"Dada" she says again and lays her head on my shoulder, and I place a kiss on her head. I love this little girl so much. I see Ana starring at us.

"You guys are the cutest people on this earth" she gets up and kiss my lips and Bella's hair. She tries to take her from me and Arabella makes her opinion known.

"No Dada" she says and snuggles closer into my neck. I chuckle at Ana as she pretends to be hurt, and go to sit on the couch with my daughter. Her vocabulary consist of four words. Mama, Dada, No, and baba meaning her bottle when she's readying to eat. I lay Arabella across my lap and Ana comes to sit next to us.

"Do you think we should put her down for a nap before her party" I ask Ana.

"Well the party starts a three it's only noon. If we put her down now she will wake up in the middle of the night wanting to play. If we keep her up she will sleep though the night".

"If she doesn't nap though she won't be in a party mood. She'll just cry the whole time." Ana looks like I just asked her to solve the Rubik's Cube blindfolded. To her defense we do need to cover all the outcomes if Bella takes a nap. We learned the hard way when I put her down in just when I was about to impale Ana on my dick Bella woke up thinking it was playtime. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement.

"If we put her down now and wake her up at two then we should be okay tonight" Ana says to me.

"Alright two hours won't hurt her" Ana hands me a bottle and when Bella sees it she automatically starts reaching for it. "Here you go sweetheart". I hand her the bottle and she starts guzzling down the milk. I love that she has a healthy appetite. When we took her for her six month appointment the doctor told us she weighs more than she should and I was beaming. My baby will never know whats its like to be hungry. Bella starts to slow down and I feel Ana curling into my side. I open my arms so she can rest on my chest opposite of our daughter.

"It looks like mommy needs a nap also" I kiss her forehead.

"Yeah between my daughter and her daddy they wear me out" I chuckle.

"Well get your rest baby because daddy needs you ready to go when our daughter goes down for the night". I squeeze her ass to get my point across. Ana moans and close her eyes. I look down and see Bella's eyes are closing also. I pull Ana in closer, take the bottle from Bella, I settle deeper into the couch and my eyes start to close as well. I wake up to Bella being moved in my arms. I immediately think she's falling and I jump awake. When my vision clears I see its Ray taking a giggling Bella into his arms. She woke up before me and just laid content in my lap. She's the most perfect little girl, or maybe I'm just biased because she's mine. Ana is awake also now because I scared her when I jumped.

"The deliverer with the balloons were leaving when I drove up because no one opened the door. You're lucky I should up when I did our this would have been a balloonless birthday party." Ray laughs and shakes his head.

"Thanks Ray. What time is it" I ask hoping its not almost three.

"Two thirty" he says looking at his watch.

"OH MY GOD" Ana screams next to me and grabs Bella from her father to get them both bathed and dressed. Ana darts upstairs and I go outside to the backyard to start the decorations. I don't know how much I can get down in thirty minutes but I'll try my best. I go outside and see everything decorated and a pink princess cake as well. I turn to look at Ray I must look crazy because Ray laughs when he sees my face.

"I figured you two could use a little help with the decorations so I hired a few people to set it up while the three of you slept".

"Thank you. This would have been a disaster if you didn't help out. I also want to thank you for all you did to help us with Bella during her first year of life. From watching her when we both had big test in school to study for to just taking her to give us a break. You are a great father to both me and Ana and an exceptional grandfather to my daughter. I don't know how we could have gotten through this year without you ". I shake his hand.

"You're welcome son. I would have done anything to see you two finish high-school. In this day you can't get anywhere without a high-school diploma so I have to make sure you both get one, but I think you are giving me too much credit. The two of you are excellent parents with and without my help. You would have done just fine without me" he pats my shoulder and goes back inside. Its three o'clock now and I hear the doorbell. I go to see who's at the door. I open it and its my grandmother and grandfather.

"Hello grandmother" I greet her kissing her on the cheek.

"Where is my great granddaughter" she says automatically. I laugh

"Ana took her up to get dressed. Hello grandfather". He pats my shoulder.

"Hey son, hows my great granddaughter" he asks me.

"She's great" I reply. "She's crawling now and getting into trouble"

"Yeah she's at that explorer age now. You have to keep a close eye on her. All things go in her mouth now"

"I will grandmother". Just then Ana comes down with Bella. They are absolutely breathtaking. They are both wearing all white. Ana is in a white chiffon summer dress with thin spaghetti straps. It hugs her delicious breast and falls loosely all the way to the floor. Arabella's dress looks like Ana's but not as long with ruffles and has on a pink birthday girl pin clipped to it. They both have pink hair accessories. Ana's a pink bow pinning her curls back on one side and Bella has a pink headband with a big pink bow on the side keeping her curly hair out of her face. "You look beautiful baby" I kiss her lips.

"Dada" Bella clearly wanting some of the attention. She reaches for me.

"You look so pretty Bella" I saw holding her in the air. I bring her down for a kiss and as usual its a very wet one. "Go to mommy so daddy can get dressed baby"

"Mama" she says reaching for Ana who was greeting my grandparents.

"Come on baby girl lets go party" Ana tells Bella while walking towards the backyard.

I am halfway up the stairs when I hear the doorbell again. I run to answer it. It's Elliot.

"What's up little brother. Where is my favorite niece"

"Hello Elliot. She's outside with Gramps and Grams and her mother. And of course she's your favorite niece because she's your only niece". We laugh.

"Yeah man. You're right but she's still my favorite."

"Sure El. Why did you bring two gifts Bella is already spoiled enough and plus you have no competition in the favorite uncle department because you're her only uncle" I tell him laughing.

"Well one is from mom" I immediately stop laughing.

"Tell her thanks but Bella doesn't need anything else. The party is out back" I say turning to walk up the stairs to change.

"Are you ever going to forgive them. I honestly think mom's apology is sincere" Elliot says before I make it all the way up.

Without turning around I reply."It's a little too late for apologies. Please don't give the gift to Ana take it back to your house and tell Grace thanks but no thanks. Bella doesn't need anything else". I continue up the stairs to take a quick shower and change. I put on a white fitted shirt and some khakis. I get the pink pin Ana wants me to wear that says _Father of the Birthday Girl_ and clip it to my shirt. According to Ana we all had to wear a touch of pink. I finally make it to the backyard and survey the gifts. Elliot did listen and did not bring the present Grace sent. Did she really think I was kidding when I told her we couldn't come back from the damage that was done. I hope she doesn't think I sent the gift back to her out of spite because I didn't. I honestly am done with them and my daughter doesn't need anything from them. Especially since they wanted her gone. I wipe all those thoughts out of my mind because this day suppose to be about my daughter. I look around and spot her with Elliot and Ana smiling. My girls are beautiful.

"They really are something. You did good son" my grandfather says to me.

"Yes they are. Thank you. I wanted to talk to you about GEH"

"What about it son"

"Well I graduate tomorrow and wanted to know how soon I would be able to get started" I say to him.

"Well, I guess you can start as soon as possible. You'll be eighteen tomorrow so everything can be in your name. I will wire you the money Monday after your graduation" He turns to look me in the eyes. "Christian I know you can do this, but I will be there to shadow you for you first six months just in case something goes wrong. I want you to secede" he ruffles my hair the way he use to when I was younger.

"Thanks Gramps for everything" I smile. Tomorrow I will officially start my journey to becoming Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings. The party continues until Arabella crashes and just can't keep her eyes open anymore. She will definitely sleep through the night tonight. She was so adorable we we all sung happy birthday. We decided to get her a smash cake and a different one for everyone to eat. Ana blew out the candle and Bella wasted no time putting her chubby hands in the cake and eating it. Everyone has gone home Bella is bathed, asleep, and in her nursery. I made sure to turn on the monitors before returning to Ana. Ray told us he was okay with us sharing a room but the minutes he hears odd noises coming from the room it was over. Lets just say we have mastered being quiet. I find Ana in bed waiting for me.

"If I remember correctly you said I should be rested so you can have your way with me when our daughter went to sleep" Ana says crawling towards me.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I said but thats exactly what I meant". I pull her into my arms and kiss her hard only the lips. She opens her mouth and I roughly push my tongue in. She pulls off my shirt and place kisses on my scars and all across the rest of my chest. To this day she is still the only one who can touch me like this. She grabs my dick through my shorts and starts rubbing it.

"Take them off baby I want to feel you". She doesn't have to tell me twice, I unbutton my shorts and push them off along with my underwear. I pull off her night shirt and see she's naked underneath. I latch onto her right nipple and suck hard.

"Oh God baby, I couldn't stop starring at these in that dress you had on today. All I wanted to do during to party was pull you to the side pull the straps down on that dress and suck on these pretty nipples" I move to the next one and show it the same attention. I move her to the middle of the bed and reach down to rub her wet pussy. Feeling her wetness on on fingers I smile and pull my fingers out to lick them clean. I moan savoring her taste. I look down and see Ana's eyes darken with lust.

"Please Christian I need you inside" she whispers. I want to play a little longer. I love the many ways I can make her cum without penetration she's so responsive. I massage her thighs getting dangerously close to where she wants me to touch her most. Instead of continuing I lean down to kiss her, and she wraps her legs around me. The kiss intensifies and she feels my dick at her entrance.

"Give it to me baby." she says to me.

"No, not yet." I reply I need to get her a little wetter before I go inside. She whines so I start to tease her. She feels me against her opening but I pull away and rub her clit with my dick over and over again. She arches her back trying to get me to slip in.

"Please Christian, I need you". Looking into her eyes intensely I slip inside, and we both moan. I thrust into her like my life depended on it, and she's loving it.

"Yes baby. You feel so good" She gets out in between moans. I am in total control of her body and she knows it. I can feel she's about to explode, and I want it as badly as she does. Her moaning and the sounds of her wetness is turning me on more by the second.

The build-up is unreal. I can tell this orgasm is going to be a strong one for the both of us. I know she feels her pussy keeps spasming in mini orgasms, and the sounds she's making are proof also. I'm trying to hold on, but I know I'm failing miserably. I scream out her name, and thrusts harder.

Cum with me baby." I manage to get out before I blow. With that she fulfills my request. Her back arches, and we cum together, and I pounded her hard until the end. We kiss lovingly, and she wipes the sweat from my forehead. We both lay there trying to catch our breaths. I rest on top of her, and wonder how shes supporting my weight. She never complains about me being too heavy, and lets me lie there for as long as I want. As the mood settles I stroke her face, look her in the eyes, and say "I love you." She smiles at me and replies.

"I love you too baby. Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever". I say moving off her and pulling her close to me so she's laying on my chest. I gather the duvet and cover us up.

"Goodnight baby" I kiss her forehead and drift off to sleep praying Ray didn't hear us.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Because it took so long for an update I did a longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I received last chapter. You guys are awesome** **. As always please tell me what you think and I will see you all next update.**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV

"No Dada" is the first thing I hear waking up from the best sleep I've had in months. I stretch out my limbs turning over, and I see my two favorite people in this world. "Mama" my little girl squeals out while reaching out towards me. I grab her from Christian and smother her face in kisses.

"Hi baby girl! Are you having fun with daddy" I ask her in between kisses. Eventually she gets tired and reaches out for Christian again. Christian grabs her from me and place a kiss on my lips.

"Good Morning baby".

"Morning" I respond through a yawn. "How does it feel to not be a high school student anymore" I ask him.

"Technically baby I'm a still high school student. Graduation isn't until later. I can't wait until it's over if I'm being honest" he says while walking towards the door.

"Where are you going baby I was hoping we could have a little cuddle time as a family before we start our day". I give him one of my best pouts knowing he can never resist them.

"I would love to baby but our daughter needs to eat". As if she understood what he just said Bella starts to whine asking for her "baba."

"See"he says opening the door.

"Put oatmeal into this bottle and prepare one for the afternoon since we'll be at your graduation". He nods and starts to walk out the door. "Wait"! His head turns around so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Sorry baby I didn't mean to startle you" I say sheepishly. "I just thought about it. If we go out after the ceremony we won't be back in time to give her the mashed foods. So just put a double portion of the oatmeal in the afternoon bottle and put the nipple with the bigger hole on that one so she can drink it".

"Anything else before I leave out because I would hate to break my neck when you think of something else" he chuckles. Arabella is really starting to get upset now.

"No that will be all sweetheart" I say smiling sweetly at him. He just stands there staring at me. "Christian your daughter is hungry" I say so he can come back to earth. He snaps out of whatever haze he was in and walks out the door.

"It's alright pretty girl, your daddy will be right back" I coo at her while placing her pacifier in her mouth to hold her over until Christian comes back. I can't wait to see Christian get his diploma. The summer of his junior year and his senior year has been hard, and thats an understatement. Between being a full time student, father, and developing the ground work for his company Christian has be stretched thin. There were times when Bella was smaller and wouldn't sleep through the night that my dad would send him to a hotel for a night just so he could regroup. He doesn't understand the fact that Bella and I don't need more money than we can spend in three life times or that Bella won't hate him or he didn't abandon her if he's not there for her every time she cries. Christian was so hell bent on proving he would not fail even if the odds were stacked against him from birth. He was going to succeed come hell or high water, and if thats what he needs to be happy in life then I will be in his corner cheering him on, and encouraging him to keep going when it gets hard and he's readying to quit. I will always support my baby. Christian comes back with the bottle and when Bella sees it she automatically spits out her pacifier and reaches for it. I position Bella so she's sitting up in my arms and give her the bottle. She immediately starts eating like she hasn't ate in days. Christians laughs a little at her before going to shower. He comes back just as Bella finishes up her breakfast with just a towel around his waist. He's so fucking sexy and he knows it because when I meet his eyes he's smirking. I let out a breath and sit Bella in the middle of the bed to get her bathing things together.

"You don't have to leave baby. You can look all you want...its yours" he says with a wink. God why does this man have to be so fine. I realise I'm staring again but this time with my mouth wide open. I was going to respond but no words would come out. I snap out of it while blinking more than I should.

"I'm going to bathe our daughter thank you very much. I'm not leaving because you're standing in front of me in nothing but a towel and I want to do things to you that are not so kid friendly" I gather Bella's bathing kit and swing Bella on my hip and head into the bathroom. He laughs and turns to get dressed.

"Whatever you say baby" he says.

After we spent the morning entertaining Bella or she entertaining us rather we are now on our way to Christian's graduation ceremony. We arrive and Christian has to go check in and sit with his class. Arabella chooses this moment to want her father's attention, and starts to cry as Christian starts to walk away.

"No Dada" Bella cries reach for Christian to come back. Of course he does and takes her out of my arms.

"Come on sweetheart" Christian says while kissing her chubby cheeks before speaking again. "Daddy will be back soon baby girl. Can you let your mommy hold you" she looks at me for a minutes before reaching out to me. I take her from Christian and kiss her cheek.

"Go ahead baby, she will be fine" I kiss his lips. "I'm so proud of you" I whisper before pulling away.

"Dada" Bella calls before leaning in for a kiss of her own. Christian pecks her lips and she smiles up at him.

"I love you baby girl" he says rubbing her wild curls that are pulled back with a headband that matches her dress. "I love you as well baby" he says to me.

"and I love you. Now go graduate". He laughs, kiss both of our heads, and leaves to sit with his class. In my arms Bella starts to whine her "feed me" whine. I sit down in the nearest seat and rummage through Bella's diaper bag until I find her bib. I snap the bib around her neck and hand her the bottle. I also brought another nipple just in case the oatmeal comes out too fast. She seems to handle it pretty good so I start to look around. I don't know why they decided to have the ceremony outside in a garden with no shade or space in-between chairs, instead of a nice air conditioned theatre. I look towards the entrance to see the people coming in. This is a non ticketed affair so I know there are going to be a lot of people. I see my dad walk in with Christian's grandparents.

"Daddy over here" I wave him over. He whisper to Christian's grandfather then they all start to walk towards me. "Hi guys" I speak to them as a whole. "I would get up and hug you all but as you can see I'm kinda busy" I leaned my head towards the hungry baby in my lap.

"No worries dear. Believe me I understand" Christian's grandmother tell me.

"Stay where you are honey and feed my great grandchild" Grandpa Theo says and goes with his wife to sit in the empty chair by me.

"I'll sit in the seat directly behind you sweetheart so no one has to worry about moving for me to sit in the same row" my dad says taking his seat. I turn back towards the door and I see Kate and her family enter. She looks around and locks eyes with me for a minute or two before turning back around. After the whole baby shower incident we talked less and less. I really don't know what the problem is and if I'm being honest I really don't have time to figure it out. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I here the very loud unmistakable voice of Christian's older brother.

"Ana Banana how are you and my niece" he says pulling me up and into his huge arms. Thankfully Bella was finished eating or she would have choked at the sudden movement.

"We're fine Elliot thank you for asking" I say pulling away and settling Bella on my hip.

"I have something to tell you Bella" I look at him confusion written all over my face because he look very serious and Elliot Grey does not do serious. "I tried to tell them to stay away and that Christian wouldn't want them here but they wouldn't listen to me". I am about to ask who he's talking about when I hear Mia's high pitched voice over everyone else in the garden. "I'm sorry Ana. I really want this to be a happy day for Christian I hope they don't ruin it" he says with a sigh.

"Me and you both Elliott" I whisper and sit back down in my seat. Elliott goes to sit next to my father and Grace and her family sits in the row across from ours. I risk a glance in there direction and see they are already starring at me and Bella. Carrick shakes his head in disappointment before turning around. Grace looks at me blankly like she doesn't know how to feel about me then at Bella with this look of longing. I really can care less she chose not wanting to know her only living grandchild before she was born. Then one day have an epiphany and decided she messed up all is erased and I'll allow her into my baby's life. Maybe one day we'll be able to forgive her but its not now. I shift my gaze from Grace and see Mia glaring at me. I chuckle at her and turn around as the ceremony is finally about to start.

I don't know if its from the hot weather or sitting in one spot because Bella and I are starting to get antsy. After almost two hours its finally time for the diplomas to be handed out. "Look baby girl we're about to see daddy on stage"! Immediately she wants to stand in my lap to get a better look. I know she's going to be a daddy's girl, she loves Christian so much. Its Christian's turn to walk across the stage and before they announce his name I here Arabella scream out.

"Dada Dada Dada Dada". She bounces and is so excited. Its like she haven't seen him a hour ago. Everyone turns to look at us and my face turns red.

"Is that your daughter" the MC ask Christian over the microphone.

"Yes thats my little girl" Christian answers him with a mile wide smile.

"Well I know a proud father when I see one" the MC exclaims. "Christian Grey" and with that Christian walks across to stage to receive his diploma. While shaking the principal's hand he looks out to us and mouth "I love you" with a wave to Bella. She squeals again and start to bounce I guess with anticipation of being in her father's arms again.

Finally the ceremony is over Christian comes over to where we are and Arabella practically jumps in his arms.

"Did you miss me pretty girl" he ask her while kissing her head.

"Dada" is all she says hugging him.

"Congratulations son" my dad says patting him on the back. Next is grandma and grandpa Trevelyan, and last is his brother Elliott.

"You did it little brother" he says shaking his hand. We don't know if Christian has made any progress with his touching issues. Its kind of an unspoken rule not to touch him and everyone just abides by it. Bella and I are the only ones who touch him.

"I'm so proud of you baby" I say pulling him into a hug carefully because he has Bella in his arms.

"Thank you baby" he kiss my lips. "I'm so glad its over" he hold me in his arms for awhile. I can see the flash from Elliott's and my dad's cameras as they capture this moment.

"Hello Christian" we hear from behind us.

"You've got to be kidding me" Christian says in my ear still not letting me go or turning around to face them.

"Christian you can turn around and acknowledge us. We are your family" Mia states angrily.

"Legally" Christian mumbles. I hear one of them gasp and I look to see it was Grace. I pull back out of Christian's embrace and turn to face the Greys Christian does the same.

"Why are you here" are the first words out of Christian's mouth. I look up at him and see Bella has hidden her face in his neck. She always does this when strangers are around.

"Christian you know why we're here. You're our son and we wanted to be here to support you on your big day" Grace is the first one to answer. Christian chuckles darkly.

"You haven't been my parents in almost two years and please lets not talk about support because its laughable. Mia before you open your mouth the only sibling I have is Elliott. I don't want any of you here please leave" Christian turns to look at me.

"Baby are you ready" he asks me.

"Yeah" I answer grabbing Bella's bag. "We'll meet you all at the restaurant" I tell my dad, Christian's grandparents, and Elliott if he's coming out with us. They all nod and we start to walk away.

"Can we a least see our granddaughter" Grace ask and I almost feel sorry for her. Christian turns to look them ask if they told him the sky was purple then his face turns impassive again.

"I didn't know Elliott or Mia had a baby" are the only words he spoke before he grabbed my hand and we walked out the garden without looking back. We put Bella in her car seat when we make it to the car and strap her in. Christian helps me into the car then walks over to get in himself.

"I'm sorry this happened. I know you wanted this to be a drama free day" I say rubbing his back.

"It's alright baby. Its over now". He kisses my head and he starts the car then drive off away from high school forever. At least for him anyway I still have one more year.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry it took so long for an update. There will be another update either later today or tomorrow but you will get two for the wait! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. I will see you all next update!**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

CPOV

 _SeattlePi News_

 _In the latest news we come to you reporting about an up and coming teenage business man. Eighteen year old Christian Grey is taking the business world by storm and rumor has it that he's on his way to his first million dollar deal. I know his parents must be proud._

 _SeattleTimes Newspaper_

 _Eighteen year old Christian Grey founder and CEO of Grey's Enterprises and Holdings (GEH) is on the brink of becoming a millionaire. When reporters caught up to him and asked how he achieved so much at such a young age he replied..."It is challenging. Being barely legal it was hard for the older business men to take me seriously. As soon as we are in the conference room though, they quickly learn how serious I am. GEH is not a joke for me. One day I hope to build it up into something to pass onto my children". There you have it folks eighteen year old Christian Grey is preparing to take the business world by storm. We will definitely be following him and his success as he builds his dream._

 _Seattle News_

 _Who is Christian Grey?_

 _I know you've all heard about the up and coming teenage millionaire by now. He's the total package. He is illegally gorgeous, we've heard nothing about a girlfriend so he must be single ladies, intelligent, sources say he never went to college(reasons unknown), and he has money. I know the ladies must be after him tenfold. We will definitely be reporting more on Christian Grey in the future._

I absolutely hate people intruding in my life. I didn't think my plan to start my own business at my age would attract this much attention. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see Ana running into the living room with Arabella not too far behind her. Bella just started walking about three mouths ago, and lets just say we have to keep a very close eye on her. "What's with all the excitement baby" I ask Ana when she falls into my lap.

"I don't know why you're not excited babe. You're in the newspaper, the TV news and they're talking about you on the radio" she squeals out scaring Bella.

"Awwww come here princess" I reach down and pull her up into my chest.

"Mommy's sorry pretty girl." Ana tells her rubbing down her wild curls. "Mommy is just so excited for daddy". I shift a little on the couch so both of my girls can sit comfortably on my lap. Bella lays her head down and I know this means sleepy and she's ready for her nap. I start to rock her slowly while I quietly resume my conversation with Ana.

"Baby I really don't care about what the world has to say about my accomplishments. The only people opinions that matter to me are yours and our daughters. I don't give a fuck about what the rest of Seattle thinks". I kiss her lips after laying down a sleeping Bella next to us on the couch. It was supposed to be a quick one but it quickly turns passionate when she straddles my lap. I start rubbing up and down her back then my hands make their way to her ass. I give it a squeeze and I hear someone clearing their throat near the doorway. Ana quickly pulls back and look in the direction of the noise.

"Looks like I walked in not a moment too soon" Ray said glaring at us. Ana got off my lap quickly and went to greet her father.

"Hi daddy" she kissed him on the cheek and left me in the room with him and my sleeping daughter.

"Look... I like you son I really do, but I draw the line at you sleeping with my daughter in my living room" he says sternly.

"I understand sir. I'm sorry" I says knowing we should have been more responsible.

"Alright don't let it happen again, and don't think I'm just blaming you I know it takes two so I will be talking to my daughter also". I nod and carefully pick up Arabella to take her to her room.

"Wait Christian" I turn to look at him. "I saw the paper son. I'm proud of you" he says clapping me on the shoulder.

"Thank you Ray" I nod and walk out of the room.

CARRICK POV

I'm so tired of Grace nagging me all the time about Christian. She think we were wrong to treat him the way we did when we found out about him and Ana having a baby. I stand by my actions that day though. What is a sixteen and a fifteen year old going to do with a baby. I know if we would have told him it was alright and forgave him for it we would have had a house full of Christian's kids by the time he was eighteen years old. We she roped me into going to the graduation and I saw Ana and her baby sitting there all I could think of was Christian throwing away his future. He could have went to college got his degree and met another nice girl with the same goals as him and with no kids. But no he wanted to stay home and raise that child. The little girl is beautiful but it wasn't worth his future. He could have made plenty of kids when he was ready later down the line. I walk downstairs towards the TV room so I can catch the news before I go to work just like I do every morning. I sit down with my coffee and see they're talking about Christian. I turn up the volume:

 _In the latest news we come to you reporting about an up and coming teenage business man. Eighteen year old Christian Grey is taking the business world by storm and rumor has it that he's on his way to his first million dollar deal. I know his parents must be proud._

I spit out my coffee in astonishment and rewind the news to make sure I heard it right. And I did my son is making his dreams come true. Well according to him he hasn't been my son in two years. I was about to let the guilt set in when "I thought I'm pretty sure his company will fold without the knowledge Harvard could have provided him, and when it does he'll come home looking for help". I smile to myself and I'll be waiting I thought. I finish my coffee and head out to work. Thankfully Grace worked the overnight shift at the hospital and isn't here yet. I get in my Porsche and get on my way to the office. When I arrive I see my PA waiting with my morning paper and in a very tight skirt and low cut shirt just like I like her. I walk to her pull her up into my arms and kiss her hard on the lips. "Damn baby you make me so hard" I say placing her hand on my erection. "I don't have to be in court for two hours so come in my office in twenty I need to call my wife first" I squeeze her ass and place a stinging slap on it before going into my office. I started sleeping with my assistant two years ago. Right after Christian's shit hit the fan and my house became too stressful. Amanda is twenty three years old and her body is perfect. Don't get me wrong I love Grace but she just cant satisfy me anymore. So one day Amanda stayed late at the office with me. Her boyfriend was cheating on her and she broke it off with him. I found her crying at her desk and wanted to know what was wrong. She told me the whole story down to her and her ex living together and now she had no where else to go. I offered one of my apartment in Seattle rent free for as long as she needed it. She was so happy she shot up into my arms and hugged me next I knew we were kissing and I had my fingers in her pussy. I finish my call with Grace and in walks Amanda naked from the waist down and her breast pulled out of her shirt. She knows exactly what I like...easy access.

CPOV

"Baby what do you think about moving" I ask Ana. We're laying in the bed with my head in her lap and she's running her finger through my hair.

"Move where Christian" she asks.

"I don't know we can look around until we find a place we like and that suits our daughter" she starts to scratch my scalp and I slowing being lured into sleep.

"Well if we do move we won't have to worry about my father walking in on us again. Which was quite mortifying by the way".

"Mmmhmmm"I respond. "I'll look into it" is the last thing I remember saying before I am completely out. I wake up to the irritating sound of my phone ringing. I grab it from the nightstand and answer before it wakes Ana.

"Grey" I answer the phone letting the caller know I am not happy.

"Mr Grey this is Charles Smith calling to inform you I will be excepting your offer. I will sell to you". I am speechless for a moment then I remember I have to be professional, and can't act like the kid who got everything they wanted on their Christmas list.

"Alright meet me in my home office and we'll discuss the contract". I tell him the address and and we agree to meet tomorrow. Until I buy a building to house my company Ray agreed to let me use his office space here. I needed Mr Smith's company to sell off the pieces and by selling the profits will push me well over the million mark. I go back inside the room and see Ana awake with a very happy baby wanting to play.

"Guess what baby" I say excitedly.

"Obviously something good because you're smiling" she replies kissing Bella's curls.

"Mr Smith is going to sell his company to me. Its a big one but it fell through when he found the higher lever workers stealing from him. I'm going to build up the company again and sell the pieces off to the highest bidders and the profits will make us millionaires. I finish and she's crying. I thought this was a happy thing. "Why are you crying baby" I ask her wiping her tears.

"I'm just so proud of you Christian. You're buildings your company from the ground up without a college education and with a baby at eighteen years old. You cut your parents and your sister out of your life and dedicated it to proving with the odds stacked against you, you can have anything you put your mind to. You're doing it baby and I couldn't be more proud of you". I feel my eyes start to fill with tears and I pull her into my arms.

"Thank you baby. I doing this so you and Arabella can have the easiest life possible. You two will not have to worry about a thing as long as I'm alive to provide for you both". I kiss her lips once...twice...then three times before Bella comes wanting a kiss also. We both kiss her on her cheek and she giggles. She's so cute. "I love you baby girl" I say stroking her hair.

"Wuv woo dadee" she kisses me and goes back to playing. She's so perfect.

"Maybe Ray can watch her tonight while we go out to celebrate" I tell Ana.

"I'm sure he will. We rarely ask him to anyway" she replies getting off the bed to find her father.

Ray agreed to watch her saying it was about time we go out without our child. It was seven o'clock and I was dressed and waiting for Ana downstairs. When she came down she was dressed in a burgundy fit and flare dress that stopped mid thigh with a pair of black pointed toe heels. She left her hair down in big curls and she looks absolutely beautiful. I decided on tailored black slacks and blazer with a burgundy fitted dress shirt.

"Lets say bye to Bella baby before we don't make it out the door". She laughed at me. We said bye and goodnight to our daughter and we were off. I booked us a reservation at Canlis. We arrived and were seated in a Booth away from the other diners just like I asked.

"You look so beautiful baby" I told her running my hands up her thigh while she's sitting down. I order lobster and Ana gets a steak. My baby hates seafood. We eat and the whole time since we sat down my hand has never left a part of her body. Before it was time to order desert Ana says she has to go to the bathroom. I get up to let her out because I sat next to her in the booth. I slap her ass when she walk past me because she brushed it across my hard cock before walking away. She walks toward the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips because she knew I was watching her. My palms started to sweat when I see her returning to the table. That must have been the shortest bathroom break ever because she's back before I had a chance to get my nerves under control. She doesn't know the real reason I asked her out to dinner. She comes and I get up to let her sit only I didn't sit back next to her. She was about to ask why I hadn't sat down yet when she saw me on one knee.

"Oh Christian" tears filled her eyes.

"I haven't even said anything yet" I chuckled.

I pulled her to the edge of the seat and grabbed her hand.

"Ana ever since I saw you when I was cleaning your father's yard I knew you were meant to be mine, and having our daughter only solidified that" I kiss her lips. "I know we're young but I know this is right. These past two years have been the best of my life and I know it can only get better. Ana I want to be your husband and father more of your future children." By now she is all out sobbing and I wipe her tears. "baby I've had the happiest moments of my life with you and I want more of those happy moments for the rest of my life. Will you marry me". I take out the ring and open the box. She gasp when she sees it. I took my first thousands of dollars I made and bought this ring. It was a square shaped diamond surrounded by a diamond halo, and diamond band in rose gold. My baby deserves the best.

"Yes Christian! Nothing will make make happier than becoming your wife". I slipped the ring on her finger and she flew into my arms. The whole restaurant is applauding us. I didn't even know we had an audience. "You know I was just fine with the hospital proposal last year with no ring. I was just kidding when I said it wasn't romantic. I don't need any of this just you" she whispered in my ear.

"I know baby" I pulled back to kiss her lips. "but you deserve it. I love you always and forever" I kissed her again.

"Always and forever baby. I love you too". We kissed and decided to skip desert. I paid the bill and couldn't get out of that place fast enough. I can't wait to get my fiancé home, naked, and in our bed. Tomorrow I will work on finding us a place to stay after my meeting of course. It's time to start our life on our own.

 **Another's Note:**

 **I'm sorry but it took longer than I expected to complete this chapter. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. I also would like to thank you all for loving this story, and for all the reviews, new follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. See you next update!**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **I would like to wish shalonda33 a very Happy Birthday! You are very much appreciated. And thank you for the PMs making sure I'm okay when I take too long to update. Lol I love it!**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

APOV

...I slide onto him and my voice comes out like a sob. He holds me by my hips then once he's filled me he buries his fingers into my butt cheeks, kneading up and down, round and round as I sit on his lap, straddling him on the bed. I can feel his tongue lick at my neck and he groans in his deep velvety voice. Finally his lips come to mine and we kiss deeply, his tongue lapping up my mouth.

I respond as he starts to guide my body up and down his shaft. I whimper with every one of my slow downstrokes because he pushes into me until he bottoms out with each and every stroke.

"Ana...", he groans at our slow movements.

"...aha...", I nibble at his ear, my hands playing with his nipples.

"Mmmhh...fuck...Move baby", he pleads as I squeeze him from within.

Soon I'm swerving my hips around and bouncing on him as I loop my arms over his neck.

He's got my breast in his mouth, sucking on my nipple. I Yelp with pleasure. Then he kisses me, letting me taste the wine we snuck from my father's kitchen. Making love to Christian is quite an experience, and it gets better every single time. I bounce faster, swerving in tighter circles as my inner muscles clench around him. I yell out his name as I cum again. He's grunting loudly as he strokes hard into me, prolonging my orgasm. We've been through so much and this is really the first time we're connecting this deeply since Arabella was born. Yes, our love making since then was amazing but this is different. It's like our souls are intertwining or something.

He stands up, not disconnecting and he pins me roughly against a wall , his arms below my knees and he Jack hammers into me at lightning speed. All I can do is hang onto his beautiful body as I quiver and squeal in response. Another orgasm ripped through me. My legs wrapped tightly around him and I let go in silence. He slows down to a magical leisurely pace.

"You feel so damn good baby, I swear...", his voice comes out shakey in my ear and we both chuckle. "I can't wait to make you my wife. God Ana I missed you so much".

"Me either baby", I say sweetly. It's not like we've been apart or anything but I know what he means. It hasn't been like this in a while. He carries me back to the bed and I noticed he is still hard.

"Baby I don't think I can go again" I say as he lay me down on the bed with him following on top of me. He kisses me deeply on my lips. His tongue pushing into my mouth and I open up to him. I start getting so into the kiss that I start to grind eagerly against him. He take that as a sign of me being ready for more and plunges into me HARD. Our hands bound together against the headboard. I use my teeth to nibble on the skin on his neck. He can't get deep enough."Baby I need you to ride me again do you think you can" he grunts out before flipping up over.

"Yes Christian. Let me make you feel good"

"Fuck me baby, lay me out...shiiittt", he begs as I squeeze him with my inner muscles, then I ride him good and proper. His dick has never felt so good. I roll my hips, I bounce and swerve, all with my hands clinging onto his.

"Fuck Ana...mmmhhh baby...yes..yes..yes...", he almost scream as I move my hips in quick, tight circles. I lean down and nibble at his flesh, whispering in his ear telling him how I love to give it to him, how I love when he whimper for me, how he fits me so well, how he drives me crazy, and how I want him forever.

"I love you Christian...I love you...I love you...I ...trust...you, with everything in me", I pant out as I cum again and those words bring a sting to his eyes. The room is dim, nearly dark because the curtains are drawn only leaving a small crack and the moon light spills in. I sway back and forth, eyes still closed, as I ride out my orgasm I am so wrapped up in my explosive pleasure that I didn't know I pulled Christian over the edge with me until I hear him groaning out my name and spilling into me.

I fall down on top of him and licks his lips. He licks my tongue in return. He sits up and kiss me hard, turning us over so I'm beneath him once again.

"I trust you too Ana, you're the only one for me...tell me...", his voice trembles as he looks into my eyes and my heart constricts.

"I'm the...only one...for you", I repeat between kisses. "I can't wait to become your wife" I add before kissing him hard on the mouth. I pull away yawning. "Babe your lets see how many times Ana can come before I do experiment has wore me out" I tell him burrowing into his chest but never moving from on top of him. He chuckles and gathers the duvet from the floor.

"Sleep baby"he tells me kissing my head. I close my eyes Christian tightens his arms around me and sleep finds me immediately.

I wake up the next morning feeling pressure across my chest. I pry my eyes open to see my daughter using my boobs as her own personal pillow but she's not sleep.

"Hi beautiful girl when did you get in here" I ask stroking her curly brown locks. When she was smaller the only way she would sleep was if she was laying across my chest. I wonder why she decided to start this again.

"Daddee" she points to Christan who is sound asleep next to me.

"Did daddy bring you in here" I ask her not expecting her to understand longer sentences. Yeah her comprehension is improving but I don't think we're at the place where we can start speaking full sentences to her and she understands. "lets go get some eat eat" I say getting up with her in my arms. I settle her on my hip and head downstairs. I know Christian will be up soon when he feels the empty side of the bed, so I'll start breakfast now. I make my way to the kitchen where I find my dad nursing a cup of coffee. He looks like he has something on his mind and I'm pretty sure I know what it is. Me and Christian weren't exactly quiet last night. We were so consumed with our engagement that we through caution to the wind and just enjoyed each other, but just because I know whats bothering him doesn't mean I'll start the humiliating topic first.

"good morning daddy" I say kissing his cheek. "are you hungry" I ask while placing Arabella in her highchair.

"Good Morning Anastasia" I put my head down knowing I'm in trouble so I decide to bite the bullet.

"I'm sorry daddy Christian and I just kind of got carried away. He proposed to me last night." I tell him holding my hand out to show him. He looks at my hand then at me with a shocked expression on his face then his face turns blank again.

"Three hours Anastasia" he speaks quietly. I know the only reason he's not screaming at me right now is because Bella is a few seats away from him.

"Three goddamn hours I had to listen to the two of you go at like its your last day on earth". I can't look at him because I know we were wrong. This is his house and he was kind enough to take Christian in and allow him to share a room with me. The only condition he had was that we kept in down because he wasn't foolishly enough to believe we weren't going to not sleep together. I put my head down and the tears start to prickle into my eyes. We took advantage of his goodwill in the worst way. What parent what to hear their child having sex, in his house no less. "I'm sorry. We were reckless. It will never happen again" I sniffle still not looking in his eyes.

"I think its time for Christian to get his own place now" thats all it took for my head to snap up and my eyes to lock with his.

"WHAT"?! I exclaim startling Bella who was content babbling to herself. "Mommy's sorry sweet girl. I just got a little excited. I didn't mean to scare you" I kiss her forehead then all over her face until she's giggling again. I turn back to my father to finish our conversation.

"Dad I know what me and Christian did last night was selfish and inconsiderate but do you really have to kick him out" I ask filling the sobs building in my body waiting to burst at any given moment.

"Look Ana... I'm not kicking him out I just think its time for him to get his own place. His business is doing well. He is a millionaire for God sakes. He doesn't have to rely on me anymore for help. And with him moving we can guarantee there won't be any repeat performances of last night ". I was about to respond when I hear Christian speak up behind me.

"You're absolutely right sir" Christian says walking further into the kitchen. "There is no excuse for what happened last night but I do apologize for it. And you will be happy to know that I have an appointment set up today with a real estate agent today. I am being shown many properties. I am more than capable of taking care of my family now and I want to thank you for all the help you have provided over there last two years. I appreciate it. I will have us out by the end of the month". Christian speaks confidently to my father and it is so sexy. I was so side tracked with my dad kicking out Christian that I forgot we were already planning to move.

"What do you mean. Ana and Bella can stay here while you're busy with your business and stuff like that" my dad says to Christian.

"With all do respect sir Ana is my fiancé and Bella is my daughter they will be coming with me. They are my family" Christian say to my father. He is about to respond when I speak up instead.

"He's right daddy. We've talked about it being time to move out of your house after that incident on the couch. _I blush ._ We need our own space now. We will not be without Christian daddy. So if we find a place today we will all be leaving together. It's time" I say to my father.

GPOV

I can't get over seeing Christian in the news. Everyone at the hospital was asking all type of questions and I felt terrible when I couldn't answer them. I know this is hard on Carrick too because he stays at work late, always get snappy when I say the simplest thing to him, and last he doesn't touch me in bed anymore. I know I need to make peace with my son to make my family right again. My friends at the hospital are starting to catch on to the fact that something is wrong at home because I'm not as they say my usual "happy go lucky" self. I am just about to start dinner when I here Mia and Elliott come into the front door.

"Hello mother, your favorite child is here" I here Elliott's booming voice traveling through the house. I laugh he always was the joker in the family.

"OWW" is the next thing I hear. Mia probably hit him for his favorite child comment.

"Everyone knows the baby of the family is always the favorite" Mia says sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Hi mom" they greet me in unison. Elliott comes over to kiss my cheek and Mia just settle for a wave.

"For the record all three of my children are my favorite" I say with a smile.

"Well technically there are only two of us. Christian made it very clear he's not apart of this family anymore" Mia says with so much venom in her voice.

"Thats enough Mia" I say to her sternly. "Christian is still very much my son as he was the day he was brought into the hospital. And he is still your brother". She stomps her feet and folds her arms across her chest looking at me angrily.

"Christian is not my brother"! She exclaims loudly. I look at her with my mouth hanging open. Shocked. "Christian chose that bitch and that child over me. I was always his favorite then she came along and took him from me" she screams out before running up to her room. I don't want to talk about this anymore, so I leaving Elliott in the room and head to the kitchen to start dinner. Hopefully my husband will be in a better mood when he comes home.

Its about six oclock now dinner is done and I hear Carrick's car coming into the driveway. He comes in the house and I wait for him in the kitchen. Usually whenever he comes home he would seek me out to grope me without the kids seeing. I wait for another ten minutes and when he doesn't show I go to find him. I find him in our bathroom already it the shower. I walk in and open the shower door.

"Whoa Grace you scared me" he says startled but he turns slightly away form me and continues to wash.

"Long day" I ask trying to make conversation.

"You can say that would you mind closing the door you're letting the steam out" he says to me dismissively I look at him stunned before gatherings myself and informing him dinner was ready. I was about to walk out of the room when I hear his phone buzzing on top of his briefcase. I always answer his phone when he's busy just in case it's important so today is no different. I go to answer the phone when I see its only text messages. I was about to leave it for later when it buzzed again in my hand.

 _From: Amanda_

 _Sorry about the hickie I just got a little carried away. Please text me back._

I know for sure this girl had the wrong number and I was waiting for the "sorry wrong person" text to come any minute now. It never did. As I was waiting curiosity started to get the best of me. I opened the renaming three unread text messages. They are all from the same person and my heart drops into my stomach.

 _Amanda:_

 _I'm so sorry baby. Please text me back._

 _Amanda:_

 _Can you at least tell me if you got home safely. You left so angry. Well I guess if you got hurt you'll be in good hands with that nagging wife of yours._

 _TEXT ME BACK!_ As I go to read the last one tears are streaming down my face. How could he do this to me.

 _Amanda:_

 _I know you said no marks because you'll get caught, but I couldn't help it you felt so good. Call me?_

I was so consumed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the shower turn off.

"Grace what are you doing with my phone". My lying husband says to me looking horrified. I throw the phone at him hitting him in the center of his chest.

"WHO THE FUCK IS AMANDA"!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews I received last chapter. I wasn't exactly sure how you would like a cheating Carrick. Anyways... thanks! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. I will see you all next update!**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **-Signed by Me❤**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **CPOV**

"hmmm baby...today is moving day" I say pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"Finally. I can't wait to live with you..."I was about to remind her we've been living together for almost two years but she continues..."without parental supervision".

"I can't wait either baby". I kiss her lips one more time before she gets up to shower. I can't wait to move either if I'm being honest. Living with Ray wasn't that bad but he was right. It is time for me to get my own place. Ana and I spent almost the whole Saturday in a Realtors office because apparently they think teenagers don't have money. They quickly changed their tune when they found out who I was. That wasn't the only reason we were stuck though. Ana and I couldn't decide if we wanted a house or an apartment. In the end we decided to get the top penthouse in Escala and a starter office in downtown Seattle for GEH.

"Babe can you get up. The movers will be here in two hours". I didn't notice that I have been laying in bed for thirty minutes after she left.

"Alright baby" I pause and look around. "Where is my pretty girl" I ask. As if on cue I hear "da dee" through the baby monitor in our room.

"Go get her daddy" Ana tells me with a smirk.

I go get my daughter feed her and when she's bathed and all clean we wait for the movers. We're not taking much with us. We don't really need Ana's childhood furniture. We decided to just take most of Bella's and our personal items. The rest will be shipped later today because we ordered everything we needed.

"Babe I think we should buy another car" I announce when Ana enters the room.

"Christian why do we need two cars" she asks. My fiancé is not a money girl. It's like the more we have the less she wants to spend.

"Well, you will be starting your senior year in September and since I won't be attending with you like the previous years, you'll need reliable transportation". She sits down next to me and Bella comes over with her arms raised wanting to be picked up. Ana pulls her into her lap and Bella starts to play with the ends of her hair. She'll be asleep soon.

"I completely forgot about you graduating. I guess we do need a second car".

"Well I was thinking about giving you my old car, and I will buy myself a new one". She shoots a glare at me and I quickly try to amend my statement.

"Or we can buy you a new one. I only suggested giving you the old one because I know how much you hate spending money even if we have a lot of it".

"I was just messing with you Christian" she says giggling. "I'll take the car you have now and we can go together to pick out a new one" she says pointedly. She knows the first chance I get I would purchase a R8 Spyder and she is dead set against it. She says its not child friendly and my response was to just buy another one. She just rolled her eyes and went to sleep after that. I will have my dream car and a more child friendly one for when my daughter is with me problem solved.

"Okay we'll go one day next week". I kiss her head and go to open the door because the doorbell rang. I was expecting the movers but I'm shocked when I see its Kate. Ana's best friend or ex best friend I don't really know. I just know during junior year they drifted apart. Ana was with me most of the time and I guess Kate was doing her thing with her other friends.

"Hello Katherine" I greet her formally. We never was close I just tolerated her for Ana's sake.

"Christian..." she greets with a head nod. "I'm here to talk to Ana is she here" she asks. Everything in me wants to tell her off and send her on her way but I know Ana would want to hear her out.

"Yeah come in" I say nicely. "She's in the living room with Bella" I close the door when she's fully inside and we walk to the living from together.

"Babe who is at the door" I hear Ana yell out. I know Bella is wide awake now because I here her I guess trying to repeat what Ana said. I make it to the living room before Kate and Bella immediately smiles big showing off her tiny teeth she has.

"Babe who was at the door" Ana ask again. I move to the side and reveal Kate who is smiling shyly. She must have done some changing over this past year because the Katherine I knew didn't do shy. When Ana sees her she gasp out in shock.

"Hey Ana" she says almost whispering.

"Hi Kate" Ana replies I'm looking at them and they're looking at me. I guess thats my cue to leave.

"Baby I'm gonna go out for a little while. When the movers come let them know they're thirty minutes late and I will be informing their superiors" I walk over and kiss her lips chastely. "Do you want me to take Bella or are you fine with her staying here". I guess Arabella has decided for us because I hear her saying

"I go da dee". I look down at her and she's pulling my pants leg trying to climb me. "Alright baby I'll take her with me" I bend to kiss her again "I'll be back to get you later. I love you"

"Change her clothes Christian before you take her anywhere. Those are her play clothes and don't forget her diaper bag. Oh and I love you too" I chuckle and kiss her one last time.

"ME" Arabella screams out leaning down to plant a very wet kiss on her mother's lips. "Love mama" she says before laying her head down on my shoulder.

"Love you baby" Ana replies with a smile. I was on my way out of the room when I remembered Kate was there.

"Goodbye Katherine" I say walking out. I hear her say bye and I dash upstairs to change Bella into her outside clothes. I really don't know the difference. I thought she looked fine in the t shirt and pants she had on. But Ana said change her so I will. I pick out a dress thats denim at the top and pink Tutu-ish at the bottom. I get some white ballet shoes and a match white bow. Ana love to put this shit it her hair for some reason. Yes our daughter's hair is growing abnormally fast at least thats that I think, but that doesn't mean we should put bows and bands in her hair all the time. Whatever I'll put it in there anyway.

"you're the prettiest little girl I have ever saw" I coo at her. She smile up at me. I pick her up and head downstairs out the door. "

We'll be back soon. Love you" I call out when the door closes. I strap Bella into her seat in the back and is about to pull off when my phone rings. It's Elliott.

"What's up El" I answer.

"Dude can you come by mom's. Shits going down over here" I hear him say over the yelling thats going on on his end. I sigh before I answer.

"Elliott I haven't lived there in over a year. Whatever is going on over there is not my business" I say to him.

"Chris just come over, I'll see you in five". He hangs up before I can tell him I can't come because I have Bella with me. I exhale slowly with my head on the steering wheel. I'm about to take my daughter to a house that I promised she'd never step foot in. I start the car and drive towards the house I grew up in. The house I haven't been to in over a year.

 **APOV**

Kate is the last person I expected to see at my house. She comes to sit down when Christian leaves the room, and I just stare at her.

"Wow..." I say then pause. This girl use to be my best friend. Conversation use to come easy and now I can't seem to string together a whole sentence. "sorry. I don't mean to stare and not to be rude but why are you here. I mean we haven't said five words to each other in over a year and now you just show up at my house" I say skeptical of her motives, and thats hurts because it shows our relationship is not what it use to be.

"You look good Ana. You look happy" she says almost in a whisper.

"I am Kate" I reply.

"So you guys are moving together huh" she asks looking at me. I was about to ask how she knew when I remember Christian talking about the movers before he left.

"Yes we are...what is this about Kate" I ask getting impatient. I run my hand through my hair a habit I am picking up for Christian that I need to break before I turn bald. I lift my head to meet her eyes and she's staring at me this time in shock.

"I know that is not an ENGAGEMENT RING ON YOUR FINGER?!" she yells out the last part. I'm so stunned at her outburst that it takes me a few minutes to answer her.

"Umm...Yeah" I answer slowly. "Christian proposed the day Bella was born, but just a week ago he proposed again with a ring" I say smiling to myself at the memory. "I said yes both times but you know Christian. When he loves you everything he does for you is grand and done with the sincerest heart" I say forgetting for a second about our strained relationship. I meet her eyes and she has a blank expression on her face. I breathe deeply and ask again why she's here.

"Wow Ana... I should'nt be surprised" she mumbles.

"What was that" I ask.

"Nothing... Just forget it. I came here because I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay talk" I say gesturing for her to go on. She looks done at her lap before meeting my eyes again, and when she does they're glistening with tears.

"I miss you Ana. I miss us. We were so close then all of a sudden we barely say hi to each other when we pass in the hallways". She says to me softly. "How did we get here Ana" she asks.

I sit quietly for a minute trying to think of an answer to her question. I take a deep breath before answering her. "Okay first of all I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings but I'm guessing you came to have an honest talk"? She nods and I continue. "Okay well, honestly I didn't have time to deal with your selfish and childish behavior". Her head snaps to me and she's about to say something to defend herself. "Here me out" I rush out before she can speak. "When you found out I was pregnant you went into this whole spill about how MY daughter is going to ruin your life because I won't be at Harvard partying with you. Then the day I went into labor you blew up my phone with angry calls and texts and voicemails. Instead of waiting to know the reason or for me to call you back you turned it into a fight. Kate I was having a baby. I didn't need two". I was trying to put it as nicely as possible. I was trying to tell the truth and spare her feelings. "so I just started pulling away. I had bigger problem and a mad best friend wasn't high on my priority list".

"So you just stop caring about me" she ask in disbelief.

"No Kate" I answer. "I just pushed it to the back of my mind. I had more pressing matters to deal with" I say softly. "It wasn't like you noticed anyway because every time I saw you in school you were surrounded by people. You didn't miss me too much"

"Those people weren't real friends. They'll turn on you in a second" she stops and take a deep breath. "since we're suppose to be honest here I guess I can tell you I pushed you away and ignored you on purpose". She confesses and I must look confused because she jumps into an explanation. "You know how I always hated when Christian was around, or when I would get so upset with you whenever I wanted hang or go out you were always busy with Christian" I nod "well I guess I was jealous". I look at her in disbelief.

"Jealous of what exactly" I ask

"Come on Ana you're gonna make me say it" she says irritably.

"Yes because I want to know what part of my life do think its so fucking grand that you have a reason to be jealous of it". She inhales deeply before answering me.

"you were fifteen, a freshman in high school and you met the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. You have a family, and because it was all over every social site I know he is now an eighteen year old millionaire. Now I come here and find out you're engaged and moving in together and you're not even eighteen yet". I look at her and I am pissed.

"Are you finish because I don't want you to interrupt me while I tell you all the reasons why my life is not one to envy". She nods and I proceed. "well lets start off with the fact that I had a baby at fifteen. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life on top of that dealing with all the judgement that went along with being a pregnant teenager. Then there is the fact that Christian has walked away from his whole family because his father is a prick and decided to call me a slut and demand I have an abortion. Christian hit him in the mouth for that by the way. Then there was his mother who showed up to my house one morning before school to explain to me the only way to restore harmony to her family is to put my baby up for adoption. And last was his jealous bitch of a sister who I won't even talk about but just know she thinks my baby and I stole her brother from her or whatever. The only one in the Grey family who has to privilege to know my daughter is Elliott. He excepted it from the beginning so we never had a problem. What about everyday after school when Christian and I would fly out of the building like bats out of hell because we had a baby to get home to and my father had to go to work. There was no hanging out and talking with friends for us. Or when either one of us didn't bother to show up at all because we were dead on our feet or couldn't find a babysitter. Raising a baby and going to school wasn't a cake walk. I had to work my ass off these two years and it was just as hard for Christian or probably worse. He was a full-time father, student, and business man. Nothing came easy to us. I'm not saying this for you to feel sorry but Christian and I worked hard. And if we wouldn't have had our baby Christian would probably still have a family, we would have been able to live as reckless teenagers with no real responsibilities, get married, and further down the line have kids. I don't regret my decision to keep my baby not one day. I love my daughter more than life itself but I wish we had been more careful with contraception. I wish we would have waited. So don't sit there and say you want what I have because every person is different. Where me and Christian stood up to every challenge, others or maybe even you might fold and throw in the towel. It may look easy on the outside but my life is anything but". I didn't know I was crying until I whipped my head around to the door when the doorbell rang. Finally the movers. I quickly wipe my face and let them in. "My fiancé wanted me to inform you that he will contacting your superiors as you were due almost two hours ago". They nod and start to move the boxes out the house. I walk back into the living room and see Kate staring off into space.

"Ana I had no idea how hard this has been for you, and I'm sorry for adding to your stress. Instead of being there for you and lending my support, I wanted you all to myself. Can you forgive me" she ask with pleading eyes.

"on two conditions" I say seriously.

"Okay... What is it" she asks looking kinda scared.

"One, You have to accept Christian and my daughter as the most important people in my life. Its not just the two of us anymore."

"Done" she answers quickly "Whats the last one" she ask.

"Two... You have to agree to... BE MY MAID OF HONOR" ! She screams so loud I'm sure the whole block heard her.

"OF COURSE! I CAN'T WAIT!" I pull her into a hug and hold on tightly. I know we're going to be okay. I missed my best friend.

 **CPOV**

I pull up to house and get out the car to gather my daughter from the back seat. I make my way to the door and knock. I don't live here anymore so it feels wrong to just walk inside with the key I still have. Elliott opens the door and I am met with the screaming thats going on inside. I shoot a glare at Elliott. "Why the hell didn't you tell me what I was walking into".

"Sorry man. I didn't know you were bringing little bit with you" he tickles her stomach while he's talking making her laugh.

"Well if you would have stayed on the phone long enough you would have known. And I'm not subjecting my daughter to shit" I say waving my hand around towards the inside of the house. I was about it to turn around and walk out when he blurted out the reason he wanted me to show up in the first place.

"DAD IS CHEATING ON MOM AND SHE JUST FOUND OUT"!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! The reviews from last chapter were great! Sorry I didn't do the confrontation in this chapter but it will be in the next! There was a lot of unfinished business with Kate and I wanted to clean that up. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think and I will see you all next update!**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **-Signed by Me❤**

 **Please read the review I left! It will answer the questions you guys have!**

 **Bye❤**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **CPOV**

I let out a long breath before I turn back around to face him.

"Elliott why did you call me for this? Carrick is an asshole and he's always been one. The fact that he's cheating on Grace doesn't surprise me one bit." I see the shock flash across his face when I don't call her mom. "Elliott I haven't been apart of this family in two years. This is not my business. My daughter and I are leaving". I walk towards my car and strap my daughter in. I'm about to open the driver's side door when my phone starts to ring. I look and see its Ana calling. I send a glare to Elliott who is still standing in the open door way.

"Hey baby" I answer.

"Christian where are you I thought you would be back by now" she says to me. I know she's going to be pissed that I brought our daughter to this house but I can not lie to her.

"Okay baby don't freak out, just let me explain first"

"What did you do Christian"? Her voice is calm but I know she's anything but. I let out a long breath and begin to explain.

"Baby, Bella and I were just about to pull off when I got a call from Elliott saying he needed me and he hung up before I could ask questions. I thought something was wrong with him so I drove to the house" I can hear her starting to get angry but I continue. "I got out the car with Bella and Elliott opened the door before I could even knock. There was a lot of yelling going on and there still is but he told me Carrick is cheating on Grace and she just found out. I told Elliott that its none of my business seeming that I haven't been apart of this family for years and was getting in the car to leave when you called" It felt like forever waiting for her to say something when she finally spoke my heart dropped.

"How could you Christian. We said our daughter would never go anywhere near that house. If whatever he wanted with you was so important you had to go there, you could have brought my daughter back in the house. You didn't have to take her there". She sounds more disappointed than angry and that makes me angry. Why did Elliott call me anyway? What did he expect me to do? I turn to glare directly at the door when I see Mia come into view. I was about to apologize to Ana when Mia came towards me screaming .

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CHRISTIAN! EVER SINCE YOU GOT THAT SLUT PREGNANT THIS FAMILY HAS BEEN FALLING APART" she exclaims and is now standing in my face. The minute she called Ana out of her name I snapped. With the phone still up to my ear I hear Ana say she's on her way before the call disconnects. I put it in my pocket and just stare down at Mia who was breathing heavily really close to my face. "What brother you have nothing to say. You bring this bitch around, knock her up, and leave this family like they haven't done anything for you..." She was about to continue her rant when I cut her off.

"You know Mia all I heard from you little tirade is how much of a jealous selfish bitch you are". She gasps in shock clearly not expecting me to talk to her this way but I continue anyway. "You can form whatever opinion you want about me, but the minute you open your mouth to spew some shit about my fiancé I reserve the right to voice what I think about you as well right..." I cock my eyebrow at her after my rhetorical question and proceed to tell her what I think about her and her attitude. "I don't know where this negative attitude about Ana came from but I am sick of it. You call her a slut and yet I'm the only one she's ever opened her legs to you can you say the same. You say I act like this family have never did anything for me but yet when I needed them to stand by me they turned their back on me and did what placed bets on when I will fail and come running back. I look away from her face to see Elliott walking towards us.

"Come on Christian this is our little sister don't talk to her like that" he says to me calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"No she called Ana a bitch and me basically selfish because I don't allow your parents to dictate my life, but the only BITCH I see is right in front of me" I say waving my hand in her direction. I look at her and she's now in tears and I can care less. She should learn to watch her mouth.

"Christian don't talk to her like that... I'm starting to think this was a mistake I Should not have called you " he whispered the last part but I heard him perfectly.

"You're right Elliott you should not have called me. What did you expect was going to happen when I got here huh? THIS…" I say pointing towards the house "has nothing to do with me. I don't give a damn that their perfect family illusion is crumbling. When I needed a mother and a father they failed. Everyone excluding you Elliott turned their backs on me including you Princess Mia and now what I'm suppose to leave my daughter and fiancé and come back home and play pretend. No thank you. I have a daughter to raise and a business to run. Hell I'm eighteen and just made myself a fucking millionaire. My life is stressful enough I don't need this shit". I finish speaking and was getting in the car when I see another pulling up. Ana shoots out of Kate's car and into my arms. I hug her tight and kiss her hair. I immediately start to feel calmer.

"I get it Chris you're mad at them but can you at least come inside and try to fix this as a family" Elliott's pleads once more.

"No Elliott two years ago they lost the right to call themselves my family. I thought you understood that". I walk Ana to the passenger side and open the door for her then walk around to my side to do the same. Before I get in I address Elliott one more time. "When you came to Bella's birthday party and tried to give me the gift from Grace and I declined I thought you were clear on where I stood with this family. Please don't call me about this shit again it has nothing to do with me and I don't want to hear it. I get in the car and pull off without looking back. I was driving for five minutes when Ana finally breaks the silence.

"I was prepared to be pissed at you for taking my daughter to that house and at Elliott for calling you like you're the magical solution. When I got out and saw Elliott and Mia's faces I already knew you were going off on them. I didn't want to make it worse. Now Mia crying that was a surprise. She's always a royal bitch with an _everything has to be my way attitude._ What did you say to her?" she asks looking at me. I wanted to tell her when we got home so I can see her face. I can't see her reaction and drive us home safely.

"Well... I called her a selfish jealous bitch" I say nonchalantly. She gasps and I look over and her eyes are wide as saucers and her mouth is hanging open. It would have been funny if I wasn't serious.

"Wow Christian... You told that to your sister" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know that we grew up together and at one point I considered her my sister but all bets were off when she started saying shit about you". I tell her getting angry all over again. I feel her hand on my thigh and I take a quick glance at her before turning back to the road.

"Well thank you baby for defending me"she says and kisses my cheek. "Oh and the movers did show up so we don't have to go back to Ray's we can go home".

"Yeah baby. Our home sounds great". She kisses me again and relax into her seat. I look through the mirror and see my daughter sleeping. One look at her and I know I did the right thing. I would do anything and go up against anyone for my girls.

 **EPOV**

I just stood there with Mia in my arms staring as Christian's car drove away from the house. I may not agree with the way he spoke to our sister but everything he said was right. What did I expect him to do when he got here? The only people who can fix this is mom and dad. I turn and start to walk towards the door when Mia speaks up.

"Why was Christian so mean to me. Ever since Ana came he has been ignoring me". I raise my eyebrow at her because I know she's lying.

"Okay so he wasn't really ignoring me but I no longer had his undivided attention. She ruined everything" she whines to me.

"Really Mia. You had to know you weren't going to be the center of his universe forever. He eventually would have found the right girl to settle down with and have a family. Lucky for him he found her early and is happy with their family. He had the toughest time out of all us as kids and he deserves to be happy doesn't he". I stare into her eyes for a minute before walking inside the house. She follows and continue to talk.

"I never thought Christian would have a family. I mean come on he can't even be touched. Only I was allowed to touch him and it should have stayed that way. I wish that slut Ana never came to Seattle and that baby was never born"! She screams before storming up the stairs. I personally am proud of Christian. He had a baby at sixteen with no support from his family. Now he's eighteen with an almost two year old and according to him is a millionaire. I know he had some hard times and I wish I should have been there for him more. I never openly said anything negative about his choices, but at the time I did think he was stupid choosing a baby over his future. If he stayed here all he had to do was go to Harvard graduate and dad would give him to seed money for his business. He made me the same offer also and I only wish a had the balls to stand up to him and make my own decisions. I moved to Boston but never enrolled in the school. Of course they found out and flew me back home and grilled me for hours about why I did it and how disappointed they were in me. In the end we decided I can take a year off and enroll again in the fall semester. I should have said fuck you and went to WSUV like I wanted. Since everything is going to hell anyway I might as well stand on my own two feet also. All of a sudden the screaming stops and I hear foot steps coming down the stairs. I see my mother's tear strained face first then my father's indifferent one.

"ELLIOTT! MIA! GREAT ROOM NOW PLEASE!" My father yells out even though I would have heard him if he had spoken regularly. Mia eventually comes down and sits on the couch. I sit next to her and look at my parents expectantly.

"Your mother and I have decided to split up for awhile. You both are older so I know you understand that relationships are not perfect..." He was about to continue when I cut him off.

"Cut the bullshit dad. I know you're cheating on mom and for that you're a son of a bitch."

"Elliott don't talk to your father that way!" mom scolds.

"Elliott it would do you good to watch who you're talking to. You're in my house and I demand respect. After all I do hold your future in my hands".

I gasp in disbelief. I can't believe what he just said. Here I am trying to take up for my mother and she backs him up. I now fully understand Christian's actions. He was making the best decision for him and now I have to do the same.

"Really mom I'm taking up for you and take the side of the man who is fucking around on you. And what was that about my future...blackmail. I see why Christian wants nothing to do with any of you. Fuck all of you. My brother had the audacity to go against what your vision was for his life and you both turned your backs on him. Well I won't give you the satisfaction. I'll go first. I too decided to leave and make my own decisions regarding my life. I don't need your money. And you're wrong about something. I hold my own future in my hands and I too will take great joy when it turns out bright knowing neither of you had anything to do with it. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back.

"ELLIOTT NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS" mom screams out.

"Go and don't come back when you fail or realise you're making a big mistake Carrick says.

"You're just as selfish as Christian" thats the first thing Mia said since she sat down.

"You should have just left with him when he was here earlier" She finishes.

"You're absolutely right I should have"...

"Wait Christian was here? When? Why didn't anyone say anything"Dad asks frantically.

I blow out in annoyance. "Yes Christian was here I called him. When was I suppose to tell you in the middle of you telling mom you didn't want to be with her anymore or when mom was begging you not to leave the family and to work it out. Since Christian is obviously not here now you know he wanted nothing to do with any of you and he made it quite clear again tonight. I was trying to bring our family together in hope we can all work out our problems when we're in the same house. I only managed to piss him off and for him to leave me standing in the driveway. He's over all of you and probably me too after today. I'm going to fix it though because I refuse to lose my brother." I walk out of the door finally letting the tears fall. I can find my own way I don't need them.

 **GPOV**

I can't believe my family is falling apart like this. What is it with the men in my life. I lost both of my sons and my husband is having an affair with his secretary. What a cliché... _Rich lawyer husband leaves wife for secretary._ Its would be laughable if it wasn't so pathetic. I should have stop trying to control my kids lives and let them make their own mistakes instead of making them be what their father and I wanted. I failed them, and now I don't know how to fix it. I have never seen Elliott so serious since we've adopted him. He was always fun, lively, and a joke teller. Tonight there wasn't a hint of a laugh on his face when he walked out of here. I sigh and let my own tears fall. I only have Mia left and I have to do better with her. "Mia you can go to your room there's nothing more to say here. I need to speak to your father privately." She start to get up when my husband speaks up.

"You haven't said anything about us splitting up. Are you okay" he asks her.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. This is all Christian's fault we were a perfect family before he left". She walks upstairs without giving us a chance to respond. My heart knows she's wrong this mess isn't Christian's doing, but life did start crumbling when he chose his girlfriend and daughter over his family. I should have supported him. I should've been his mother and stood by him. Thats what a mother does support her children no matter what path they want to take in life.

"What did you want to talk about Grace. I don't know what's left to say " Carrick says interrupting my thoughts of self pity.

"I think you should stay and try to repair our family. Leaving is not the answer and it won't fix our problems it will just remove them from the forefront of your mind. Lets please work this out. We're losing our kids. PLEASE CARRY!" I cry out.

He looks at me for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't know if fixing us is what I want yet Grace. I'll call you with my decision" he gets up and walks out the door.

When I hear the door slam I fall to my knees sobbing for all I have lost.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi Guys! Sorry it took forever for an update. I am going to try to stick to a schedule to post regularly. I just don't know what that schedule is yet. Thank you for all the PMs checking up on me. I appreciate every last one of you guys!** **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, and welcome all new comers! It took almost 350 reviews to get my first negative one and I think thats pretty awesome! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think! I will see you all next update.**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **-Signed by Me ❤**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EPOV

"...Come on Elliott this is you brother. You can talk to him".

I have been giving myself this pep talk for the last ten minutes. I know I fucked up making him come to the house, but at the moment I honestly thought it was a good idea. Ever since Chris left the house the family hasn't been the same. So stupid me thought it was as easy as bring him back and he'll see that the family needs him. All it did was make it worse, and I now see what Christian saw years ago. Two judgmental people who thinks they are all knowing and everyone else doesn't know shit. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see the front door open and ray comes out pointing his shot gun at my car window. If I didn't think he would shoot me this would have been funny. I slowly roll down my window so he can see my face and put the gun down.

"BOY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING IN MY DRIVEWAY THIS TIME OF NIGHT YOU ALMOST LOST YOUR LIFE SON"! Ray exclaims while lowering his gun.

I step out of the car before replying.

"Sorry sir. My brother and I had a fight earlier and I was just coming here to apologize.

"Well son Christian doesn't live here anymore..."

"WHAT! HE LEFT ANA"? I ask in disbelief.

"Boy you know there's not a chance in hell that boy would leave my Annie." Ray says laughing at me. "What I was trying to say is they moved out. They have their own place. I have the address on my fridge if you like".

"Yes please, thank you sir" I respond gratefully. He comes back with the address and I wish him goodnight before heading to face the wrath of my little brother.

CPOV

When Ana and I finally made it home I just wanted to put the day behind me. We put Bella down for the night hopefully, and I started stripping my clothes off heading for the shower. I stand under the hot water thinking about Elliott's betrayal. Just as I came to the conclusion that I was done with him I feel Ana's arms wrap around me.

"Baby, I know you're upset with Elliott right now, but you have to remember you and Elliott handle conflict differently. You look at the facts and make a decision from there, whereas Elliott thinks with his heart and emotions. As wrong as it was to call you like he did, he saw his family falling apart. I know he misses the way it use to be coming home from school to your family including your brother. He thought he could fix it Christian. Even though its not his problem to fix, you have to commend him for trying".

Ana lays her head on my wet back stroking my stomach. I take a minute to let what she said sink in. She's right as usual. If someone does something I don't like or fucks with me any kind of way I am quick to tell them to fuck off for good. Elliott is different. He would analyze the situation trying to find where everything went wrong and fix it. I can't fault him for what he did tonight, but he has to realise that now I know what true happiness is I'm won't go backwards. I will never conform to the Greys way of life again. I turn and wrap my arms around my beautiful girl.

"You're right baby. I can't fault Elliott for his fix it method but I can beat his ass for tricking me into going over there with my daughter". I tell her before kissing her lips. I wash her body quickly before wrapping us in a towel and leading her back to our bedroom.

"Baby I really hate when you talk me down from being angry. I was ready to hate Elliott and right him off just like I did the rest of that family. Would it kill you to just let me hate the world for awhile." She laughs at me as I push her onto the bed and tugging her towel off.

"Yes it will kill me to let you stay angry, because when you're angry you become an asshole and we have a daughter. I can't let you go around the house cursing and yelling teaching our baby girl bad words now can I".

"I guess you're right baby". I say while kissing her neck. "I love you beautiful". I pull back looking into her eyes. "I wouldn't be the man I am today without you and I thank you for that" I whisper before attacking her mouth.

With everything thats happened today, all the emotions swarming around It's too much. I need her right now. I'm so hungry for her. She holds my cock and guides me to her pussy.

"Baby. I need you so much", she pants.

"I'm here. I'm right here. I fucking love you so much". I grunt as I enter her.

"I fucking love you too", she cries.

I take it slow, just loving her but she's frantic.

"Faster...harder...want more...". She demands and I'm happy to give her what she wants. I know from what happened with Kate today and everything with my brother has gotten to her. I need to make it better. As we are chasing our orgasms, the light goes off on the night standing indicating someones approaching our house. It's really late so no one should be coming and also no one has our address except Ray, and I know he wouldn't come without calling first.

"Come on baby, hurry up" I say trying to push her along. I thrust into her harder pushing her over the edge. She screams out her orgasm pulling me with her. I fall on top of her laying there with my full weight on her and she wraps her legs and arms around me. "Let go baby, someone's at the door". I tell her softly kissing her all over her face.

"NO" she whines trying to pull me closer.

I hear the knocking on our door and sigh. I should have listened to Ray and gotten security, then I would have to deal with this shit.

"Baby if you don't let me go, I'm going to have to answer the door with you attached to my dick".

I know she's about to call my bluff, so I wrap my arms around her and start to get out of bed. I make it almost to the door before she's screaming at me to put her down.

"CHRISTIAN PUT ME DOWN she screams. "WERE YOU REALLY GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR WITH US BUTT NAKED?"

"No baby" I say and kiss her lips. "I would never let anyone see this sexy body. Its for my eyes only sweet heart you know that". I pull her into my arms and my hands go directly to her ass. We start kissing heavily forgetting about the door until we hear Bella cry out for Ana.

"See baby all your yelling scared our daughter ". I tell her before kissing her lips again. "You go get our baby girl and I will get rid of whoever's at the door. Be on the bed naked when I come in there". I kiss her and smack her naked ass as she walks away. Damn my baby is beautiful. I start to smile getting lost in my thought before the knocking starts again. I swing the door open hard ready to give whoever it is hell for interrupting my night.

"What do you want"? I ask Elliot glaring. I know I promised Ana that I wouldn't be mad, but that doesn't mean that I have to let him off easily.

"I didn't know you were moving" were the first words out of his mouth.

I just stare at him waiting for him to tell why he's here. I don't even bother asking how he knew to come here. Obviously he stopped by Ray's house first and he gave him the address.

"Look man I just came here to apologize" he tells me looking sorrowful. I stare at him for a good five minutes before he starts to fidget under my gaze. I open the door wider so he can come in.

"Look Elliott , I said all I had to say at the house about what happen today." I pause before continuing. "…But I'm willing to hear you out" I say before walking to the great room. If I have to have this conversation at least we can do it comfortably. He sits down with his head lowered and plays with his fingers in his lap. He blows out a harsh breath before he starts.

"I left the house…" he says so low I almost miss it.

Not understanding what he meant I reply. "Clearly you left their house you're in mine". He doesn't find the humor in my statement so this is more serious than I thought. I let out a breath of my own trying to understand what he's telling me. "What do you mean you left the house Elliott".

He looks me dead in the eyes before answering. "I basically said fuck them, their money, and the ideas they had for my life and left". I stare at him completely stunned.

"Elliot why did you do that" I asked shocked?

"Well after you left, and all the yelling stopped dad called a family meeting. He basically said he and mom were splitting up and he's leaving the house for awhile. I told him that I knew he was cheating on mom and started the defend her. She started to defend dad and thats when he demanded respect. Before the meeting started I already decided I was going to stand on my own two feet and live my life the way I want, so when dad tried to blackmail me using my future it only solidified my decision...I told them I understood why you left and want nothing do with them. Mia called me selfish and informed the parents that you were there earlier. Dad looked like he was about to take off outside when he thought you were out there ". He finally stops and looks at me. I scoffed when he said Carrick wanted to see me. If anything Elliott's recount of events only make me not want them in my life more. I have no room or place in my life for a man who wants to play God with his kids lives. A woman who would turn her back on her children for a man who's fucking around on her. And last a sister who thinks everything is all about her. He finishes telling what happened down to him repeating what I said when I walked out two years ago. I know we will have bright futures ahead of us even without the backing of our parents.

"Look, I know tonight has been hard for you too so I won't let you apologize for what happened earlier. I wasn't mad when I opened the door earlier either I just wanted to give you shit. Don't get me wrong though, I was prepared to be so fucking pissed at you... " I just leave the thought unfinished because I don't want to be mad at him, and if I continue down that line of thinking I will find something to be mad at him for. "Ana and I talked about it…and I'm just going to leave it at that." He chuckle a little before tears spring into his eyes.

"I was wrong leading you to believe something was wrong with me to get you to come to the house, and for thinking you were the answer to the family's problems. I am so sorry for putting you and your daughter in the situation I put you in today. I know you said no apologies but I had to say that. I was wrong. I now see that mom and dad was the problem and it is not my job to fix them. I just wanted my family back. I don't know what to do about Mia though. I love my little sister and I'm pretty sure life has some cruel lesson in store for her as much as I hate to admit it." I nod knowing he's right. Elliott and I have a past before the adoption, so we know how to appreciate having more than enough. Mia was a baby when Grace and Carrick brought her home. She was the only girl and the youngest so we all spoiled her rotten. I only had to love her and I did that it was our parent's job to teach her respect and the reality of life. They failed. Now she is sixteen and walks around as if the world owes her something and everyone should fall at her feet because she wants them too. I appreciate Grace and Carrick adopting me it was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to me when I was four years old. I won't say that I wouldn't be who I am today because I know that would not be true. I believe knowing the pain of this world drives you to want to put yourself in a position to never have to feel it again. I'm doing that and I have the means to help my brother do it as well. "She is her parent's problem now, and since you walked away from the parents my home is open to you always bro, and if you need anything let me know. Wait, I know you wanted to own your own construction company. I'll write you a check to finish college if you want to and throw in some extra to start up your business when you're ready". He looks at me stunned.

"Christian no. I can't take your money" he protests.

"Why not" I ask? "I'm pretty sure whats in your bank account is not enough for college tuition, and I know after what you said to Carrick that he's going to stop puting money in it. You're my brother Elliott. Let me help you" I plead with him.

"Chris you have a family that you need to take care of, I can't take your money". He tells me. Out of no where we hear Ana.

"Yes you can and you will Elliott. You're the only family Christian has besides Bella and I of course. Let Christian do this for you El. Let him help you." She pulls him into a tight hug and whisper something in his ear. He pulls back with a nod to whatever she said and she comes to sit on my lap.

"Alright Chris I'll let you help me, but only until I am back on my feet. Ana smirks at him before offering him the couch to sleep on.

"We just moved in today so the guest rooms are not set up yet. I'll have everything ready for you tomorrow though, and I hope Christian told you you can stay as long as to need to" she says looking at the both of us. I nod and she starts bouncing right on my dick. I grab her waist stilling her and lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"You know I love it when you bounce on my dick baby but not in front of company". I bite her ear before pulling back and looking into her eyes. They darken and just when I'm about to attack her mouth I hear a clearing of the throat. Elliott. I completely forgot about him. Maybe I should get him an apartment instead of him living here.

"Sorry" I apologize not completely meaning it. I stand up from the couch keeping Ana in from of me to mask my very hard dick. "Please pick any couch you want. Ana and I will see you in the morning, Goodnight ". I yell out already halfway to our bedroom.

"That was rude Christian" Ana admonishes me. "What if he wanted to talk more or something. He just turned his back on his parents and the minute I walk into the room you blow him off. That's mean Christian you should go and apologize to your brother". I start to pout knowing she can't resist this face.

"I'm sorry baby. Please can I say sorry tomorrow? I just want to hold you... Naked. I throw in silently.

"Fine Christian"Ana says as she gets on her tip toes to kiss me. "You know I can't resist you pouting. It's like having two toddlers." Ana laughs and this time the pout is sincere. "Awwwww I'm sorry baby", she says placing kisses on my lips. I continue to pout not kissing her back. She laughs at me before she speaks again. "You're not like my second toddler all the time baby. Just sometimes..." Before she can finish her sentence I pick her up and throw her on the bed. "I got your toddler baby". I say before I rip off her pajamas and show her well into the night that I'm a full grown man.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long guys but good news... I'M BACK! Better news I now have a schedule to stick to. There will be regular updates starting next week! Welcome all my new followers and hello again to everyone else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always tell me what you think. I will see you all next week for the new update!**

 **-Signed by Me❤❤❤❤❤ (Because I missed you all you get extra love!)❤**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **APOV**

Elliott has been staying with us for about a month now, and Bella really enjoys having her uncle around. Today starts Elliot's first day of his final semester of college. He worked on starting up his company the rest of his summer break and according to Christian he has a good plan. Today is also my first day of my last year in highschool. I will be so glad when this hell is over. At least I'll have Kate to help me through it. We have gotten close again over the summer and I'm glad because senior year without at least one friend would suck ass. BEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

"MMMMAAAAMAAAAAA" I hear my baby girl through the monitor. I don't know why I bothered setting the alarm Bella wakes up everyday at this time. I hit the alarm and Christian starts to wake up mumbling.

"Go back to sleep baby. You have another hour before you have to get up" I tell him before kissing his head and going to get Bella. I enter her room and she smiles standing in her crib holding her arms out to me.

"Hey baby girl…did you sleep well last night " I ask picking her up and giving her her morning kiss and cuddle. She has always been an affectionate baby.

"Milk mama" she ask while patting my cheek.

"Let's go eat eat baby girl". I make her breakfast along with a quick something for Christian and I. I clean up a little and take Bella into Christian's and my room to get ready for the day. To save time I showered with her and she was so fascinated with the water coming out ,it was super cute and her face was priceless. I glad I sat our clothes out the night before or our shower time would made us late. I dress bella up in jeans and a ruffled green shirt. I put a blue and green bow in her wild hair, and sat her the middle of the bed before getting myself ready. I picked a nude colored dress and sandals with light make up soft waves in my hair. By the time I'm done I see Christian is up and showered just staring at me. He walks over to kiss me good morning.

"good morning baby" he plants a smacking kiss on my lips. "Do you want to tell me why you're wearing this sexy as hell dress to school when I won't be there to fuck up anyone who looks too long" he says against my lips.

"Its just a dress Christian" I say snaking my arms around his waist and nuzzling into his bare chest. The dress is form fitting, goes down to my ankles, and is sleeveless. I think I look good in it.

"yeah a dress that shows off my perfect breasts and this delicious ass" he runs his hands all over me when speaks. Its hard to concentrate when he is squeezing my breasts and ass as he says the words.

"Christian everyone in school knows I have a kid if anything they'll say something mean about that instead of commenting on my body. You would think they would have gotten over it by now…..nope". I kiss his lips before walking over to check on Bella. She must have been tired still because she is asleep again.

"Baby you know you don't have to go back to that school or to a school at all. We can get you a tutor and do home school. You don'thave to put up with those phoney bitches at the school". He has brought this up numerous times over the summer and each time I told him no.

"baby you already know my answer" I say with a sigh. I'm going to finish school but if it becomes too much then I'll talk to you about it" I promise and kiss his lips goodbye. "Let's get this over with" I say to myself.

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to post this short filler chapter to see if Anyone was still interested. After this chapter its back to the action. Sorry I was gone for so long but I'm ready to start writing again! So as always I hope you enjoyed this short update. Please tell me what you think. I will see you soon for the next update.**

 **Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **SignedByMe❤**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter**_ _ **18**_

 **CPOV (Carrick)**

All my life I thought if you control all resources you have all the power. It worked well for awhile. I was in total control of my life. Both personal and professional. Then that girl shows up out of nowhere and it all falls apart. Christian was fine before she showed up. Yeah he had touch issues as well as anger management ones, but I had a handle on it. Before Ana, I and everyone else knew the course you were to take in order to keep me happy. Grace was to work come home and manage the house. Christian, go to a school of my choice and I would have given him the money for his company. Elliott the same and Mia, well I'm not quite sure what I want from her yet but I would have figured it out. I sit back in my office chair and lean back against the head rest. It seems like all I do lately is pace. I left the house a month ago and I haven't heard a word from any of them yet. Well I really don't expect Christian to call but I half expected Grace to be blowing my phone up begging me to come home by now. Breathing deeply I run my hands through my hair a few times and close my eyes thinking back to the night I walked out on my family. I remember everything Elliot said to me that day word from word. I also remember what Christian said to me and for the first time I hear the similarities between his and Elliot's argument. I start to feel something stirring in my heart and before I can recognize what it is my office door opens and I see a naked Amanda entering. I have been staying in my office since leaving Grace and I have been taking full advantage of Amanda's comfort I smirk to myself and think why can't I have a little fun while waiting on my family to come their senses. After all it is their fault I started fucking her anyway.

"Come here baby" I call her in to sit on my lap. "I'm really sad today, how are you going to make your man feel better" I whisper into her ear. She drop to her knees between my legs and starts unzipping my pants. _Yeah,_ I think to myself. _I'm going to enjoy this break from my ungrateful wife and kids._ I close my eyes and relax trying not to blow too quickly.

 **GPOV**

"Here is your prescription for the anti depressant". The doctor places it in my shaking hands. This past month has not been good for me at all. My husband left me after I found out about his affair. My sons want nothing to do with me, and my daughter Mia…I don't know what to do with her. Lately she has been so withdrawn at home but in school her teachers tell me she just won't behave. I'm at my wits end and that is how I ended up in this doctor's office. Everyday I was alone I was tempted to call Carrick and beg him to come home. I never go through with it because every time I remember it is him who should beg for my forgiveness. Just like it is me who needs to make the first move with my sons.

"Grace…Grace" I snap out of my thoughts when it finally registers that she is talking to me.

"Yes, thank you doctor" I reply. I'm not sure what she said while I was listing all the things that's wrong in my life, but thank you seems to be the correct response. I glance at her face on my way out the room and is suddenly I am grateful I decided to not have seen my regular doctor. I really can't handle the gossip especially after we portrayed the perfect family to everyone who would look and listen. Who would have thought Grace Grey will need anti depressants. I chuckle to myself without humor. I think loneliness is what led to my depression. There is nothing but silence around me and its starting to make me crazy. I thought taking a break from work would help but it just left more room for the nothingness to consume me. I leave the office not paying attention to where I was going when I bump into the solid muscles of a person. Thankfully he grabbed and held on to me before I could hit the ground. I was about to apologize when I looked up at his face but no words would come out. I stand staring into the face of my son.

"Christian" I finally gasp out. I reach up to touch his face and he steps back before I could. I haven't seen him since the hospital when his daughter was born. Two years ago. He looks good in his tailored suit and that all over the place hair. He stares into my eyes for a few seconds and I see a flicker of emotion pass through before he speaks.

"Excuse me, I have to go" are the only words he spoke to me before walking away.

"Christian wait" I call out to him but he is already too far away to hear me. If I wasn't in the middle of busy downtown Seattle I would've broken down right here. I don't know why I thought he would speak to me let alone let me touch him. "It is my fault" I whisper out loud. Tears start to fall as I to walk towards my car. It is my fault that I don't have my kids and I have no idea how to start fixing it. Thank God I had my head down walking to my car or I would have saw my cheating husband across the street with his mistress, laughing and smiling without a care in the world.

 **CPOV**

Bumping into Grace today has stirred up some feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I don't know if its because she looked like she aged years or if its her sad eyes. Running into her outside the hospital doesn't help matters either. No matter how much I don't want her around I don't want anything to be wrong with her medically either. I sigh and start to collect my things to head home. I really need to talk to Ana about this. I don't think I can ever forgive her for the things she has done and said, but…..huhhh. I let out a long breath and start out the door. There is no way I can do work with my mind this heavy I say to myself. I lock up and head to the parking lot.

"Leaving already" my new assistant asks.

"Yes" I reply. "I'll see you tomorrow. You can leave early as well". She looks at me stunned. Sometimes we can be at the office late. Who am I kidding I can't remember a time I left the office before three. Well it's a first time for everything I guess. Finally making it to my car, I start it and speed out of my spot. I am really anxious to see my baby.

I make it home less than ten minutes. Lucky for me there was no school today and its Arabella's nap time. I walk into to the house to find my beautiful fiancé resting on the couch. Hearing footsteps she turns towards the sound.

"What are you doing here" she asks surprised.

"ummm…I live here baby" I joke back. I pull her up into my arms and gives her a kiss.

"hummm…" Ana moans into my mouth before pulling away. "Not that I'm complaining baby, but why are you here"? she kisses me one more time before pulling me down onto the couch and sits on my lap. I pull her close into my chest and place a kiss on her neck.

"I had a lot on mind today after lunch, so instead of doing nothing at the office I decided to come home to you and Bella"

"Do you want to talk about it"she asks running her fingernails through my hair. I sit back on the couch before taking a breath and answering.

"I saw Grace today while I was out for lunch"

"okay… and" she says cautiously as if she wasn't sure how to respond.

"She was coming out of a doctors office when she bumped into me. I caught her, she wasn't paying attention almost like she was operating on auto pilot". I sigh before continuing. "When she realized it was me she reached up to touch my face and I stepped back before she could"…

"Okay that is understandable. You haven't talked to her in almost two years, and you felt betrayed by her…"

I cut her off before she could finish and look at her. "Betrayed?" I question. "I was mad as hell…pissed off…and fucking angry with that whole family". I lift her off my lap and sit her down on the couch before getting up to pace. "She defended my so called father when he called you a slut and suggested abortion, and she went to Ray's house while you were there alone to try to convince you that adoption was the way to save her fucked up family. She wanted you to give our baby girl to some strangers to raise so she could have peace and harmony again. TO HELL WITH WHAT WE WANTED!" I didn't notice I was yelling until I heard the startled cries of my daughter through the monitor Ana had on the table.

"I'm sorry baby". I say to Ana as we make our way to the nursery.

"Its okay babe" she replies. "We'll talk about it when I get her back to sleep". Ana goes to soothe our daughter while I watch from the doorway. Grace tried to take this away from me. I think out loud. And To think I was feeling sorry for her earlier. Ana kisses Bella's head before placing her back in her crib. We step out quietly, close the door, and returned to the living room.

"So how is seeing Grace today different. What was it about seeing her today made you feel…. _I don't_ _know what_ you were not able to focus at work"she asks. I know she is returning to my first topic because she knows if I think about it too much about the past I'll just say fuck her and forget about it, and she is probably trying to keep Bella asleep.

"It was her eyes" I reply lowly. If she wasn't sitting right next to me she would not have heard.

"She is probably having a rough time right now. Not that I feel sorry for her because I don't, and I'm not making excuses for her, but this is her own mess. Well, she can't control what her nasty ass husband does but she could have stood up for her children." I nod in agreement and she continues. "Grace lost two of her three kids, her husband, and all everyone talks about in school is how different Mia is acting and not in a good way. That's enough to make anyone sad especially when she thought she and the family she had was as close to perfection as it can get. Saying that to say whatever you decide I'm behind you one hundred percent. If you want to forgive her…"She pauses and it looks like its paining her to say the words shes about to say. "…I'll…accept that" she finally gets out.

I laugh out loud and pull her on top of me for a passionate kiss.

"Baby I'm not asking you to do anything that you are not comfortable with just to make me feel better. I'm okay with you never forgiving her even if I decide to. Not saying I will…" I rush out at her surprised look. I kiss her one more time before I continue what I was saying."Ana, I don't think I will ever forgive Grace for the things she has done and said, she just looked so miserable today and I felt a little sorry for her. It is nice to know that you would support my decision no matter what I choose to do. I love you so much baby" I say staring in her eyes.

"I love you too Christian. I will always stand by you even if you decide to talk to Grace again".

"Thank you baby"I say before kissing her hard and showing her how much I love and appreciate her. I don't know what to do with my feelings about Grace. Hopefully I figure it out. Soon.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi guys! I know its been awhile, but I hope you enjoyed this update. Please tell me your thoughts, and I will see you for the next update.**

 **Sorry for all mistakes**

 **-SignedbyMe**


End file.
